Pending for Rewrite
by Wulfess
Summary: I don’t like where this is heading and how I wrote this. I plan on doing a full rewrite of literally everything, although I do plan on doing something else for now. I want to keep this as a reminder to myself, as to what I should do.
1. This is my Note for the Rewrite Read pls

My problem used to be that I was extremely lazy when writing. I had a lot of ideas I thought of as good and decided to get them down as fast as possible to get to the next one. Actually looking back on in it now my initial drafts, I suppose you could call them that, were better than anything I had after I made changes to them. I don't know if it was how indecisive I was or that my thoughts tend to drift a lot, but I always looked at something as if it was just _wrong,_ so I went through them over and over again changing things that didn't need to be changed.

I want to at least start over and actually change my goal with this story. Which in the beginning was me trying to make the character as OP as possible, which I suppose I did. I just wasn't satisfied with it I guess. Now I guess I'll have to find that out won't I.

My whole take away from this now is to actually focus on a goal, on what I want to do.

What I want to say is I made a mistake with this, and now I'm going to keep it up as a reminder. So, when I finally get to it I want to make this into something I can be a little bit proud of and satisfied with.


	2. Well OP AF

**Read the Note for Rewrite**

Clary Burner (Weird Name Just go With it) never expected when she got up to receive a blue box to appear in front of her. Of course she didn't live in a world of magic so that was out of the question... maybe drugs? You never know, right? But she just sighed being oddly calm for a person with a supernatural event happening in front of her. She sighed again and read the box.

 **Welcome Gamer!**

 **Would you like to see the tutorial?**

 **Y/N**

No fucking way... are you kidding me? These were basically the only things running through her head, she knew this fucking power, it turns your life into a video game. Which the calmness she was still feeling was unnerving but, this was probably The Gamer's Mind so she had a grasp of what she was about to go through. So she pressed 'No' knowing what the tutorial contained, the another box appeared and she read it.

 **By Using Your Memory Of The Gamer...**

 **WIS and INT Has Increased By One**

 **What a busy bee you are already gaining stats, however your time in this world has ended do pick a new one!**

 **I have already sorted through your memories and added the skills and worlds you might want so have fun!**

 **But remember you can only come back to this world at LVL 100 so grind, grind, and more grinding to come back home.**

 **Now that I have explained Ta Ta!**

Before Clary could even think, she was plopped in a void as pure energy. Another box appeared but she was hard at work trying to figure out what happened... she was gone, her home, her family gone... but now she couldn't remember them as if a fog was decending upon her mind and memories, she had to find them... but she had to focus on the task at hand figuring out what to do next. So she read the box.

 **New world(s) new life, would you like to customize your character and Stats?**

 **Y/N**

Oh fuck yes she was on this... but what to look like? Oh yes... Oh ho yes. She changed he eye color to red and her hair color to white, she wanted the hair and eyes of the Von Einzbern from Fate/Stay Night, and now she knew where she was heading first. But she wanted her age to be 14 while she was relatively small, so she could catch her enemies off guard and because she was viewing this from a third person view... she looked exactly like the _real_ Von Einzbern. Oh well it was fine.

 **Well are you finished with character customization?**

 **Y/N**

Yes... Oh she was in her new body now... weird, its natural... okay?

 **Great now onto stats! Would you like to review and edit your Stats?**

 **Y/N**

Yes, obviously she hadn't even looked at her Stats yet.

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **MP: 2350/2350**

 **SP/AP: 1500/1500**

 **LVL: 5 EXP: 0.0%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 6**

 **AGI: 7**

 **END: 8**

 **INT: 22**

 **WIS: 21**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Money (Any Currency): 5000**

 **Points: 0**

Huh weird... I guess, what her Stats looked like reflected her old body as well.

 **Yikes! Well I guess we have to fix these Stats a little bit. I mean look at that strength... uh, here's some points!**

 **Plus 30 Points**

What! Thats a lot of points well time to allocate them... huh, oh wait... yes! 'Status'

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **MP: 2350/2350**

 **SP/AP: 1500/1500**

 **LVL: 5 EXP: 0.0%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 6 (Plus) 6=12**

 **AGI: 7 (Plus) 6=13**

 **END: 8 (Plus) 6=14**

 **INT: 22**

 **WIS: 21**

 **LUK: 3 (Plus) 12=15**

 **Money (Any Currency): 5000**

 **Points: 0**

Well thats pretty good, time to look at the next box! So she waited for a minute for something to come up, and she waited a few more minutes, but nothing did. So she guesses that its time for her to make decissions. Skills then. 'Skils' Now that it didn't open for her she was using thought commands to open things.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind: Allows the Gamer to think calmly and logically in any situation.**

 **Gamer's Body: Allows the Gamer to live life like a video game, or simulator.**

 **Mana String: LVL 1: Call upon string made of mana to do your bidding, the only restriction is your imagination and mana for what this can do. MP Cost= 150.**

 **Portal: LVL MAX: Make portals wether Interdimensional or Universal, it doesn't matter. MP Cost= 0.**

 **Tracing Fate/Stay Night: LVL MAX: Can trace any weapon perfectly, Gaia has no restriction on this now. MP Cost= 1-1000. Available Projections: 997. Super Weapons: Nuke, Gaster Blaster, The Bow Of Secrets.**

 **Rho Aias: LVL MAX: Can only be used once every 24 hours. Unbreakable. MP Cost= 250.**

As soon as she saw this her jaw dropped. This was... insane, she has the biggest and craziest arsenal ever, with the most legendary and devasting weapons at her disposal. Oh god, she had to best Archer now, with this thought Illya White cracked the biggest grin ever and had one objective now.

Best Archer in a non-lethal duel.


	3. Sixxes and Memories

She just sat there in the void, her white hair floating around, staring at her Stats, and contemplating her existence

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **MP: 2350/2350**

 **SP/AP: 1500/1500**

 **LVL: 5 EXP: 0.0%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 13**

 **END: 14**

 **INT: 22**

 **WIS: 21**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Money (Any Currency): 5000**

 **Points: 0**

Huh, okay thats all I got... she checks what she has on herself. 'Inventory' A box openened up with her character and equipment boxes, but also her _100 space inventory,_ holy shit thats a lot and a few spaces were taken up so she checked them- No. Fucking. Way, a set of ODST armor and a DMR with a thousand rounds, with 2 other outfits. She tapped on the armor and looked at it's Stats.

 **Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Armor:**

 **Plus 150 Defense**

 **Active HUD**

 **Motion Tracker**

 **Ammo Tracker**

 **Built-In Compass**

 **Helmet Radio**

 **Artificial Intellegence JEN**

She nearly fell over, even floating in a void, from the benefits of this armor. Like she could start slaughtering as many low level enemies as she wanted with this gear! Speaking of... she closed her inventory and decided she should go somewhere, but what were her portal options? A box appeared

 **Portal Options: Universes to go to.**

 **Red Vs. Blue**

 **Star Wars**

 **RWBY**

 **Gears of War**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **Halo**

 **The Gamer**

 **Undertale**

 **Destiny**

 **Warframe**

With a thought, she opened her inventory, put on her armor and equipped her DMR, she had another objective now and it was a big one.

 **Quest Received! Save Noble Six:**

 **Save Noble Six from his last mission, Lone Wolf.**

 **Quest Rewards:**

 **Assault Rifle**

 **500 Rounds of Every Ammunition**

 **M6C Magnum**

 **2 Skill Books**

 **50,000 EXP**

 **Legendary Quality: Spartan Mjolnir Armor**

Even as she gaped at the rewards she opened a portal to the time Six was getting killed, she readied herself then, pushed through the portal.

 _(This is line break)- Illya POV_

As I stepped through the portal, I immediately thought I was falling, but apparently it was just the teleportation. I arrive on the scene and see the glassing of the planet, the filters on my helmet protected me from the harmful gasses that may be in the world, but I still need to find Six, after I thought this though I heard a femanine voice

 _"Hello Gamer."_ That must be the AI, JEN.

So I decide to answer, maybe she can help? "Uh... Hi?" Not the smoothest answer.

 _"Would you like help with your Quest?"_

"Yeah sure." She must be tied to The Gamer and know whats going on. Although the Quest help is nice can she do other AI'y things.

 _"Head due East 500 meters"_

Huh, she uses the inside helmet comms... weird. "Yeah, got it JEN." I turn east using the helmet compass to guide me.

 _"Of course Operator"_

She's odd... wierd, most AI at least sound human, there must be something wrong.

 **Quest Received! Memories Lost:**

 **Quest Rewards:**

 **50,000 EXP**

 **Gamer's Market**

 **50,000 Money**

 **Creation: Skill**

 **AI, JEN Restored**

Boom, I was right- gunshots up ahead and she was getting blips on her motion tracker, "Jen, while I save Six can you, look into your memory banks and look for anything pertaining to yourself and The Gamer?" I was hoping she could find that Creation Skill and become whole again, I could use a more human companion.

 _"Of course Operator"_

I started seeing enemies, I readied Mana String and propped up against a barrier I readied to fire, taking out the Grunts LVL: 7-10, would be childs play and the Elites LVL: 10-16, would be easy. I readied, 1... 2... 3, I fired 8 shots, all of them headshots on the remaining grunts, there was roughly 10 Elites. I used Mana String and wrapped it around 7 of the Elites necks, cutting off their heads. The remaining four including the one that tried to stab Six were backing away Energy Swords ready. I used Mana String and picked up the dead Elites Energy Sword's with it, I activated them and told Mana String to kill them.

After finishing off the Elites, one was left alive unconcious and bleeding at my command. Six started groaning and I took this chance to examine him, he was wearing the armor _I_ designed when I played my game of Halo Reach, black with all of the ODST parts and silver visor. If this worked like I think it did... that means... I finally look at his face, blond hair, blue eyes, holy shit! This was what she imagined he looked like under the helmet! She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at the screen that popped up, I read it.

 **Quest Complete! Save Noble Six:**

 **Rewards Recieved:**

 **Assault Rifle**

 **500 Rounds of _Every_ UNSC Ammunition**

 **M6C Magnum**

 **2 Skill Books**

 **50,000 EXP**

 **Legendary Quality: Spartan Mjolnir Armor**

Huh... Wow! That's Amazing! I can deck out my arsenal! But, I would have to be careful that Six and that Elite don't die. Inventory time! I opened up my inventory and look through my Skill books which were **Heal** and **Perma-Portal Deploy**. I could use these though it would actually work out really well too. Two other windows popped up to though.

 **Quest Completed! Memories Lost:**

 **Rewards Received:**

 **50,000 EXP**

 **Access to Gamer's Market**

 **50,000 Money**

 **Creation: Skill**

 **JEN Restored!**

 **Enemies defeated!**

 **EXP Gained!**

 **2350 EXP, 50,000 EXP, 50,000 EXP**

 **Leveled up by One (x11)**

There's that EXP! I also gained the Skill: Creation, huh gotta check this out, but before that lets get suited up. I put on my Mjolnir armor the look alike of Six's armor and magnetized the Magnum to my right hip and the Assault Rifle to my back. Now let's look at this Skill.

 **Skill:**

 **Creation! (Active)**

 **Allow's for the creation of people or buildings or weapons, and even ships! MP Cost= Dependant**

 **All people/NPC's created are totally loyal and would never turn against you.**

Thats really, really nice, I should get these guys in a base so lets do that. I dragged both the Elite and Six, both still unconscious after I healed them, to a clearing where no buildings were and made a barracks, I put 4 marines and a medic, Halo 4 versions, in the barracks. The marines all cost 250 MP total, so I was fine on Mana, after this I put 4 50mm AA guns around the base, those costed 1000 MP total. After that I even placed a Spartan 2 fireteam of 4, costing a total of 400 MP, to patrol.

I headed inside after putting down the defences, to the marines taking care of the Elite and Six, "Marines are they stable?" I was actually worried, I wanted to make sure my efforts to save Noble Six didn't end in vain.

The medic answered me, "Yes, ma'am but I can't treat any of the smaller injuries that you didn't heal, with this armor on." I nodded and put my hand on Six's chest, 'Inventory'... so you can access the equipment of other characters as long as they are unconcious eh, that's usefull. I replaced his armor with one of my casual outfits already in my inventory and to my suprise they did resize to his body.

I sat down and opened my Status and allocated my 55 new points to where I thought they should be. Looking over the Spartan III in the corner of my eye as I did so. I sighed staring at my Stats, waiting for Six to wake up.

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **MP: 545/2350**

 **SP/AP: 1488/1500**

 **LVL: 16 EXP: 21.79%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 12 Plus 11=23**

 **AGI: 13 Plus 11=24**

 **END: 14 Plus 11=25**

 **INT: 25 Plus 11=36**

 **WIS: 36 Plus 11=47**

 **LUK: 12**

 **Money (Any Currency): 55,000**

 **Points: 0**


	4. The Assault and Wake Up Call

Illya sat there for a few hours waiting for Six to wake up, the guns she had placed outside had shot down 3 phantoms, with the Spartans bringing back another Sangheili. During this she hummed the lyrics to Five Finger Death Punch's Battleborn over, and over, and over again. While this was happening however, someone had found them after shooting down those phantoms...

 _(Line Break)_

"Shipmaster, we have located a small contingent of humans." One of the Sangheili of the Covenant Battlecruiser Rising Star bridge crew was talkng to the brigde crew's Shipmaster, which is the equivalent of a Human Captain, if you didn't know.

"Send a strike team to annihilate these Humans." The Shipmaster was irritated with these stragglers from the cleansing.

The bridge hand was hesitant before replying, "We cannot get ariel forces close enough to deploy, honoured Shipmaster." The Shipmaster was livid at this.

"Then send the 'Brutes' to deal with these Humans. I want 5 Brute raid groups dropping from pods to assault the filth's position!" The Shipmaster's irritation was growing with each second.

"Yes honoured Shipmaster." The bridge hand used the word 'honoured' only when any commanding officer was frustrated or angry.

So the assault was set.

 _(Line Break)_

Illya only stopped humming when a box popped up in front of her.

 **Quest Received! Protect the Barracks:**

 **The base is about to be raided, defend it!**

 **Quest Rewards:**

 **500,000 Money**

 **Plasma Rifle**

 **Energy Shield (Jackal)**

 **2 Brute Followers (If they Survive)**

She exhaled, she knew an attack would come soon, but not this soon. "Alpha, move to the cover I had set up in front of the barracks." Alpha was the 4 marines and the medic she created. "Gamma, we have incoming Tango's RTB, and group up with the marines. I'll take the front." Gamma was the fireteam of Spartan II's she had created

Their only answer was 'Yes ma'am' as always. I had to have a stategy though, I would take casualties if I didn't. I then devised a plan.

 _(Line Break)_

After leaving Six's armor with him, and making the preperations, I checked where The Gamer said that the Covenant forces would land. I made a static UNSC MG and left it at that.

The clock said the Covenant would land in thirty seconds. I had time, I thought of what my parents would think if they could see me now. 15 Seconds... "All units on Comms as soon as you see the enemy open fire." A series of 'Yes ma'am's answered. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Suddenly I could see 5 pods decending from the atmosphere, the AA guns immediately opened fire on the nearest one, tearing it to shreds. The other four pods hit the ground and deployed there compliment of 2 Jackal's LVL 12-20, 4 Brutes LVL 26-30, and 1 Elite Major's each LVL 30-31.

I yelled, "Open fire!", and I started tearing into the Jackal's with the DMR, although my aim wasn't as perfect as I thought, missing 1 out of every 5 shots. I laid waste to six Jackal's, the others had time to hide behind their shields.

The fire we were putting down just wasn't enough, mostly just withering the enemy instead of outright killing them.

This was going to be a _long_ battle.

 _(Line Break) Six's POV_

As soon as I woke up I heard gunfire, I immediately reached for my Assault Rifle, only to find it not on my lap where it usually was when I slept. Only to realize I wasn't sleeping, I was unconcious before. Looking around my armor was on the floor and I was in my undersuit. After suiting up, I saw in the other bunks there were 2 Elites, and we were in a _UNSC_ barracks. I loaded up on ammunition lying around and also found a sniper rifle, I attached it to my back.

There was still a firefight going on, I was needed.

 _(Line Break)_

I was still firing when a idea popped into my head, I focused Mana into my hand, imagining it turning into a hexagonal layered shield. A box appeared, not great in combat!

 **Through a Special Action a Skill has Been Created!**

 **Skill: Mana Shield**

 **Create layered Mana that shapes into a shield, blocks projectiles and any energy blasts. Not very durable against stronger attacks however. MP Cost= 100**

She heard one of Alpha's guys, "Shit, we got wounded. Permission to take him in Commander?" Of course they were starting to take casualties.

"Permission granted, only the medic bring him back, we still need support out here!" She was yelling because her shields were starting to flicker after 500 points of damage, and she was moving and engaging in melee combat, since the Brute and Elite's were still aproaching at a fast rate, now only 100 meters away. They had successfully taken out, all the Jackal's, 2 Brutes, and 3 Elite Major's.

When she had killed a Brute with Mana String, which was apparently was difficult, because apparently it only made them angry. She saw the marine medic and a marine with a leg blown off enter the base. Once she saw Six head out, weapon raised and blowing holes in a Brute, she rushed back to the barracks and headed behind cover waving him over.

Once he got over to her she patched him in to the comms, "Six can you here me?" He nodded, "Okay I need you to give me cover fire while I engage in melee, and reinforcements are coming just wait." He nodded again, I breathed and headed back into the fray. I jumped straight first into the lines of the Brutes, 14 left, whipping with Mana String, stunning them and then using the Assault rifle to finish them off.

After a few minutes I had managed to kill 4 Brutes, and the marines killed 2. I was at this point duel wielding the Assault Rifle and Magnum. Six had killed 3 and was out of bullets using Emile's kukri.

And at that moment something amazing happened, the cavalry arrived. A ONI Scorpion from Halo 5 rolled up blasting at the enemy, it was crewed by Spartan IV's with Warfighter armor.

After 2 more minutes the last 2 Brutes surrendered. "We concede Human filth." I nodded wrapping them in Mana String reinforced with extra Mana.

"Your smarter than the others you know." The Brute 'hmmph'd' at my comment. I just chuckled, I looked at Six who was staring at me, I mean like boring holes in me. "All will be explained Six." He shrugged and examined his surroundings, stopping at a flask of red liquid.

"Oh yeah loot." As I said this 2 windows opened up.

 **Quest Completed! Protect the barracks:**

 **The base was almost raided! You defended it!**

 **Rewards Received!**

 **500,000 Money**

 **Plasma Rifle**

 **Energy Shield (Jackal)**

 **2 Brute Followers (If they Survive)**

 _(Another Box)_

 **Would you like to enable auto-loot?**

 **Y/N**

 **EXP Gained!**

 **500,000 EXP, 13,119 EXP**

 **You Leveled Up By One! (x9)**

I accepted the rewards, enabled auto loot, and allocated my points. All of the loot also gravitated toward me and disappeared into my inventory.

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 837/1750**

 **MP: 152/2350**

 **SP/AP: 893/3000**

 **LVL: 25 EXP: 33.91%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 23 Plus 15=38**

 **AGI: 24 Plus 15=39**

 **END: 25 Plus 15=40**

 **INT: 36**

 **WIS: 47**

 **LUK: 12 Plus 15=27**

 **Money (Any Currency): 630,629**

 **Points: 0**

Six just gave me a weird look, I laughed shyly.


	5. The Illyan Empire Begins!

_(Illya POV)_

I woke up expecting to be sitting next to my new MAC cannon, but instead I was sitting in a officer's room, in one of my living quarters. I saw Six sitting there eyes closed. "Hey Six how long was I out?" He jolted out of his... sleep? I don't know, whatever it was he jolted out of it.

Six glares at me before answering, "You were asleep for an hour and a half." He stares at me before asking the question that was eventually going to asked, "How old are you?"

I thought for second before answering, "This bodies age? Or my total age?" And then I asked back, "Also how old are _you_?"

He stared for a few more seconds before answering, "Both, and I am actually 23 years old, if that appeases you mistress." He probably just added the mistress part to annoy me.

I nodded, "Well, this bodies age is 14. While my age is 22, happy?" He gave a 'yes' and continued to stare off into space. "Do you have a progress report for me Brandon?" He nodded producing a tablet.

 **Resources:**

 **Power: 100%**

 **Food: 10% of Maximum Capacity**

 **Combat Forces: Minimal**

 **Water: 100%**

 **Armory: No** **Weapons or Armory**

"I need your opinion Six," He motions for me to keep speaking, "Well which of these do you think we should have, an Armory, an Airpad, Pelican's and Hornets, or a lot of personnel." I finished with my list, and looked at him expectantly.

He hmm'd before aswering, "Right now some Pelicans and Spartans would be nice and then we can focus on getting more upgrades to the base." I nodded, but the word upgrades stuck in my head.

"Hey Six... do you want new armor?" I sat up in the bad and started grinning, "You know I could make you basically invincible?" He looked to be thinking about it when I interrupted him, "I'm going to make it anyway so you might as well use it." He nodded at my words and I got out of bed exhaustion gone and a window appeared.

 **You have slept!:**

 **All MP Restored!**

 **All HP Restored!**

 **SP/AP Restored!**

"Let's go outside." I basically ordered. Six nodded.

Once we got outside I needed to ask the basic questions, "Do you want to keep the armor design the same?" He nodded, "Do you want the Imperial color sceme?" He nodded again, "Do want all of the armor abilities in it?" He nodded one last time, I nodded also. I then got to work making the armor.

Once I was finished I smiled at my work, it was white and red, the red vine-like and intricate across the armor, I added a white energy cloak also and made the armor Adamantium coated and the ceramic stuff the space marines use, to make up the rest of the armor. I included all of the armor abilities and a bubble shield ability. I enhanced how much added strength the suit gave you as well. For an added bonus it also looks exactly like Six's armor.

I stopped admiring my work and looked at him, "So... do you like it?" I really hoped he did.

"Yes," He breathed,"I love it." I nearly hugged him right there.

I pulled out 2 lesser Mana potions from my inventory and drank them replenishing my MP. "Let's put it on, shall we?" Six nodded and I put it in my inventory and put my palm on Six's chest, now that he was in my faction I could access his equipment screen any time I was touching him, I replaced his armor with the kind I made. As soon as it was on him the energy cloak started generating and was that was finished the hood started generating as well until it was over his head. "How does it feel?" I asked.

"Good..." Six replied, "Light, really light."

"Noice... Let's get working on the base shall we." I said motioning towards the command center, "Also, I believe we are to expect visitors soon yes?" I knew Ozpin set up surveillance equipment in Emerald Forest, which is where we were. I also made sure I got on Remnant when season 2 was happening, but before Ozpin talked with James Ironwood.

"How did you- Yeah we found surveilance equipment in the area." Six replied.

I hmm'd before walking towards the command center. Once I got there I extended part of the side opposite of the MAC cannon, into a large radio tower, and set it so that it was jamming the surveilance equipment. I turned to Six after drinking a Mana potion to regain the MP I just lost, "Can you round up everybody?" He nodded. After everyone was together, in a corner of the base as a whole, I made a quad landing pad. "Everyone! I have come to a decision. We will work with most of the species of the Covenant!" There were murmurs about this but everyone nodded. "Also I am going to talk to the leaders of this planet and hopefully negotiate for land without any hostilaties and also start deploying Pelicans."

After talking with everyone and diciding the numbers of species, I talked with Six and he approved of my plan. Well I guess it's time to deploy them. I started to create Brutes 75 MP each, Elites 75 MP each, and Spartans 100 MP each, I evenly split how many of each I created though. After I created them I did a head count, 9 Elites, 9 Brutes, and 8 Spartan IV's, all decked out in white and red armor, just like the other Spartan's. Okay time to pull out the prisoners.

Once I pulled out the prisoners, apparently the Elites had woken up, "Filth, why have you brought us to this place?" There were 2 Elites, one was a Zealot, the other a Major. The Zealot was talking, while the Major was looking around bewildered. The Brutes just sat there staring at me like I was a annomaly that shouldn't exist. And to be fair I was.

I wanted to counter with who was imprisoned but I held my tongue, "I brought you here because I have a offer if you will." I stared at him waiting for a response, but he just narrowed his eyes. "I want you to join me and lead the Sangheili around you, and you," I pointed to the Brutes, "I want you to lead all of _your_ brethren around you to victory and _I_ will lead you to power and glory." I spread my arms and finished strong, "It is your choice to die or leave your brothers and sisters victory." I stared at the prisoners until at least one would speak up.

The Brutes glanced at each other before answering, "We live for battle and to lead our brothers to and from battle is our dream, we humbly accept your offer." All of my troops lowered their weapons that were most recently being pointed at their newest leaders.

The Major stepped up as well, "Show me you can fight and win against me and I will join you." _She_ said. Interesting... my theories were correct, in my way of thinking, around Reach they would have to replace their numbers at a faster rate then they would start to include the females.

The other Sangheili Zealot looked startled at it's sister's conformation, "You would align yourself with this Human filth, disgusting!" The male Sangheili Zealot started spewing religious proclemation of death on the female Sangheili.

Before the Zealot could speak anymore I interupted him, "You know I'm not _really_ Human right?" He eyed me curiously, I pointes to one of the Elites under my command, "Can you give me your plasma pistol?" He responded with a 'yes Empress' and I grabbed it from his hands. For emphasis I changed into a white and red dress and hat through my equipment screen, making the prisoners give the wierdest expressions. I charged the plasma pistol and fired it into my head, taking off 600 HP. It didn't hurt though, apparently I can't perceive pain when I injure myself, interesting.

"Satisfied?" I asked, and he nodded slowly a look of bewilderment still on his face, like his companions in chains.

He chose to speak, "I don't know what kind of demon you are but I will never ally myself with you." He said this with indignation and I just sighed, grinned, and told Mana String to chop his head off. It did so violently.

"Any other suicide requests?" No one moved, they all just looked shocked. "Good, maybe I can make use of you after all." I thought for a moment, I was going to need more soldiers and workers. "Spartan IV's, report to Six he'll get you situated. All other Sangheili and Brutes report to your respective officers after I brief them." I nodded to them after I said this and a 'Yes Empress' resounded from them. I motioned at the newest officers, undoing their restraints and motioning them to follow at the same time.

Once we for in front of the Firebase I watched them march up to me mumbling to each other. "First I need names, sound off, left to right" I nodded to them.

The Elite Major to the left of me spoke, "My name is Zheal Su'um." Zheal said.

The Brute in the middle spoke next, "My name is Brurtaus." Brurt said.

I interupted the last one, I pointed to Brurtaus, "I'll just call you Brurt, okay?" I said, Brurt nodded. I gave a thumbs up to the last Brute.

He nodded and introduced himself, "I am Sunistius." Sun said.

I nodded, "Now that we have inroduced yourselves, I will introduce my self," I paused looking at them and smiling, "I am Illya White, nice to meet all of you. You may call me Illya." All of them nodded. I shrugged and then turned to Zheal, "Do want to still duel?" I grinned, she vigorously shook her head. I smiled once more, "Follow me." I said.

Once we got next to the landing pads I finally spoke, "I am building an Armory what equipment do you think we should have." I looked towards them, waiting for an opinion.

Zheal spoke up, "We should have some heavy artillery and a lot of small arms, but Phantoms and Pelican as the Human call them, would also be beneficial." I nodded, she was on the right track and had some respect for me. While Brurt and Sun were more afraid. I nodded to myself once more and got to work, amazing the Elite and Brutes.

( _Line Break)_

Once I was finished a few minutes later after building and supplying the Armory, I looked at my creation. It is a hybrid of UNSC and Covenant tech, it has shields, was made from the stuff the Covenant starships are made from, and it was in the design of every other building the UNSC had, but red and white. It also had 2 floors with landing pads on top, the first floor had a garage that could hold 3 Scorpions, or 3 Wraiths. All in all, it looked fine, was functional, and was decked out in my colors, like all of the other buildings, personnel, and vehicles.

I looked towards the new officers, "So whad'ya think?" They looked dumbstruck, or as dumbstruck as you could look being aliens.

"That was... That was amazing." Zheal spoke, I just smiled to her and the others.

"Lets get back to Six." I said still smiling.

 _(Line Break)_

Once we got to Six I relayed what I put in the Armory, and notified him I was leaving. I had a dangerous plan that required just me to go, Six could not know what I was doing. I couldn't have him leave, could I?

 _(Line Break) Authors Note_

I am really sorry, this chapter got really long and confusing. I was actually doing school things, you know projects and stuff. Again, sorry for being late woth this chapter. -Wulfness :3


	6. Base Building

_Illya POV_

"Everyone get into the portal." I said this over comms, I feel like I'm missing something though- I face palmed right there in front of everyone, I left the prisoners and Sangheili in the barracks! Wait if they are in the barracks that means... I opened my inventory and sure enough 4 squares are filled up, 2 with Sangheili, and 2 with the Brutes we captured. I busted out laughing and Six came over.

"Whats so funny?" Six asked and I grinned at him.

"Well it seems that our Brute and Elite friends are in my inventory." I said still grinning like a maniac at the possibilities of this, Six just snorted.

I just sighed away the manic grin I had, "Six, can you get Gamma and Alpha through the portal please." He nodded.

Six still not having his helmet on still, looked thoughtful for a moment before talking, "I still don't know your name." I smiled.

"I'm Illya nice to meet you." I smiled again and tilted my head up at him, an eyebrow going up, "And you are?"

"Brandon." He simply said, putting his helmet on, "Just call me Six."

I nodded, and a thought popped in my head, "Six, I need a Admiral." He just stared at me.

"No." Brandon said.

"Why?" I whined, "You would be great at it after a few losses." I said.

He sighed and replied, "I know absolutely nothing about space combat." He paused, thinking probably. "I also have no desire to learn."

I sighed this time, "Okay." Well I could always ask one of the Elites or Brutes. Maybe I would just make a Captain Cutter. I planned to have one of the Brutes lead a section of Brutes I would create, and have a Elite lead a bunch of Elites I would create. Because the Elites and Brutes I create are only loyal to me make's it so much easier to have the prisoners lead them.

I put my helmet on preparing for the trip through the portal. With a thought I opened my inventory again, this time actually analyzing it carefully. When I gained gained 500 of _every_ UNSC ammunition I hadn't expected to have all of them, even starship based rounds were in my inventory. Wait a second are there MAC rounds in _my_ inventory. I chuckled evily, gaining glances from my marines. I also had several skill books in my inventory, best to use those later.

"Lets go guys, we need to get going through the portal." With those words I stepped through the portal to the RWBY universe.

 _(The Dreadful Line Break)_

After taking out the last 2 Beowolves LVL 10 and 13, I looked around, I mostly stayed in the back protecting the marines while Six and the other Spartans killed off the Beowulves and Ursi in the area. But looking around after the final wolves were delt with, I noticed something, I didn't have the **Observe** Skill. A boxed popped up and I groaned.

 **Quest Received! Why Are u Skills No Like Me?:**

 **Find out why certain skills you know and love from fiction aren't appearing.**

 **Quest Rewards:**

 **5,000,000 EXP**

 **Skill's Received**

 **Access to hidden knowledge?**

I groaned again, the quest name and rewards were obscure- was that a question mark? Those usually mean bad things so I'll ignore this for now. Gamma and Charlie walked up to me and Alpha, Charlie being the Spartan tank crew for the ONI tank. "Empress, we have secured the area and are awaiting order's." I blinked, 'Empress', why did they call me tha- oh right they must have figured out the whole Empire thing.

"Got it, as soon as I put down the Firebase (Think Halo Wars), and the barracks, go to work putting down automated defences." The automated defence I was refering to, are those turrets from Halo 4 you could find in Forge. Those things were so infuriating when I had base wars with my friends. I managed to create backpack versions of those turrets, and while less powerful, you could deploy them om the fly by setting them down and clicking a button. I was happy with my creations but Six was perplexed by them.

"Why do they have energy pulses?" Six asked, I grumbled a few fuck's before answering.

I smiled sweetly, "Well because these came after your time, the UNSC innovated a bit, and created these things. They fry your shield's and stun you, now skiddadle, before I make a bigger version and zap you with it." I was still smiling in that sweet way, and that must have gotten him to stop.

I got to work creating a Firebase and set down the barracks next to it after I had finished. I smiled and looked at the box that appeared.

 **Congratulations! You created a Command Center!**

 **Would you like to name your newly established faction?**

 **Y/N**

I thought before naming it, 'The Illyan Empire' what a nice name. Also, we need air defences, looking at the base it's kinda puny. I tinkered a bit before extending part of the side a bit and setting down a automated MAC cannon, perfect. I also placed 2 reactors, 2 sleeping area's, and a thick wall, with a gate and a Anti-Infantry turret on each corner. Maybe a radio tower was needed but, I was too tired. I started talking over the comm's, "Hey Six can you come get me. I'm a little tired." I said this before falling flat on my face unconcious.

 _(Line Break) Stats_

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 1747/1750** **MP: 0/2350** **SP/AP: 2998/3000**

 **LVL: 25 EXP: 42.73%**

 **Title: The White** **STR: 38** **AGI: 39**

 **END: 40**

 **INT: 36** **WIS: 47** **LUK: 27**

 **Money (Any Currency): 631,792**

 **Points: 0**

 _(Line Break) Six's POV_

When I got to where Illya was on my tracker... she was curled up in a ball, asleep next to a MAC cannon on the base. I sighed before climbing up to her and picking her up. Now that I thought about it... she was adorable sitting there, I 'hmm'd before jumping down, careful not to jolt her to much.

Once I got to where the living quarters was that Illya built, I walked inside placing in her in one of the officer's quarters. I looked for a chair and sat down next to her taking my chestplate and helmet off. After a while Alpha, Gamma, and Charlie checked in saying they placed their turrets. I told Gamma, the Spartan II's, to patrol around the base and report in every rotation. Alpha, the marines, I told to turn on the reactors and power up the weapon system's. Charlie, the Spartan IV's, I told to, once the power was on, head inside the Firebase and dock in one of the underground vehicle bay's, and after that check the base.

I sighed and listened to Gamma check in every rotation, waiting for the little Empress to wake up.


	7. Roll the Dice

_(Illya POV)_

I woke up expecting to be sitting next to my new MAC cannon, but instead I was sitting in a officer's room, in one of my living quarters. I saw Six sitting there eyes closed. "Hey Six how long was I out?" He jolted out of his... sleep? I don't know, whatever it was he jolted out of it.

Six glares at me before answering, "You were asleep for an hour and a half." He stares at me before asking the question that was eventually going to asked, "How old are you?"

I thought for second before answering, "This bodies age? Or my total age?" And then I asked back, "Also how old are _you_?"

He stared for a few more seconds before answering, "Both, and I am actually 23 years old, if that appeases you mistress." He probably just added the mistress part to annoy me.

I nodded, "Well, this bodies age is 14. While my age is 22, happy?" He gave a 'yes' and continued to stare off into space. "Do you have a progress report for me Brandon?" He nodded producing a tablet.

 **Resources:**

 **Power: 100%**

 **Food: 10% of Maximum Capacity**

 **Combat Forces: Minimal**

 **Water: 100%**

 **Armory: No** **Weapons or Armory**

"I need your opinion Six," He motions for me to keep speaking, "Well which of these do you think we should have, an Armory, an Airpad, Pelican's and Hornets, or a lot of personnel." I finished with my list, and looked at him expectantly.

He hmm'd before aswering, "Right now some Pelicans and Spartans would be nice and then we can focus on getting more upgrades to the base." I nodded, but the word upgrades stuck in my head.

"Hey Six... do you want new armor?" I sat up in the bad and started grinning, "You know I could make you basically invincible?" He looked to be thinking about it when I interrupted him, "I'm going to make it anyway so you might as well use it." He nodded at my words and I got out of bed exhaustion gone and a window appeared.

 **You have slept!:**

 **All MP Restored!**

 **All HP Restored!**

 **SP/AP Restored!**

"Let's go outside." I basically ordered. Six nodded.

Once we got outside I needed to ask the basic questions, "Do you want to keep the armor design the same?" He nodded, "Do you want the Imperial color sceme?" He nodded again, "Do want all of the armor abilities in it?" He nodded one last time, I nodded also. I then got to work making the armor.

Once I was finished I smiled at my work, it was white and red, the red vine-like and intricate across the armor, I added a white energy cloak also and made the armor Adamantium coated and the ceramic stuff the space marines use, to make up the rest of the armor. I included all of the armor abilities and a bubble shield ability. I enhanced how much added strength the suit gave you as well. For an added bonus it also looks exactly like Six's armor.

I stopped admiring my work and looked at him, "So... do you like it?" I really hoped he did.

"Yes," He breathed,"I love it." I nearly hugged him right there.

I pulled out 2 lesser Mana potions from my inventory and drank them replenishing my MP. "Let's put it on, shall we?" Six nodded and I put it in my inventory and put my palm on Six's chest, now that he was in my faction I could access his equipment screen any time I was touching him, I replaced his armor with the kind I made. As soon as it was on him the energy cloak started generating and was that was finished the hood started generating as well until it was over his head. "How does it feel?" I asked.

"Good..." Six replied, "Light, really light."

"Noice... Let's get working on the base shall we." I said motioning towards the command center, "Also, I believe we are to expect visitors soon yes?" I knew Ozpin set up surveillance equipment in Emerald Forest, which is where we were. I also made sure I got on Remnant when season 2 was happening, but before Ozpin talked with James Ironwood.

"How did you- Yeah we found surveilance equipment in the area." Six replied.

I hmm'd before walking towards the command center. Once I got there I extended part of the side opposite of the MAC cannon, into a large radio tower, and set it so that it was jamming the surveilance equipment. I turned to Six after drinking a Mana potion to regain the MP I just lost, "Can you round up everybody?" He nodded. After everyone was together, in a corner of the base as a whole, I made a quad landing pad. "Everyone! I have come to a decision. We will work with most of the species of the Covenant!" There were murmurs about this but everyone nodded. "Also I am going to talk to the leaders of this planet and hopefully negotiate for land without any hostilaties and also start deploying Pelicans."

After talking with everyone and diciding the numbers of species, I talked with Six and he approved of my plan. Well I guess it's time to deploy them. I started to create Brutes 75 MP each, Elites 75 MP each, and Spartans 100 MP each, I evenly split how many of each I created though. After I created them I did a head count, 9 Elites, 9 Brutes, and 8 Spartan IV's, all decked out in white and red armor, just like the other Spartan's. Okay time to pull out the prisoners.

Once I pulled out the prisoners, apparently the Elites had woken up, "Filth, why have you brought us to this place?" There were 2 Elites, one was a Zealot, the other a Major. The Zealot was talking, while the Major was looking around bewildered. The Brutes just sat there staring at me like I was a annomaly that shouldn't exist. And to be fair I was.

I wanted to counter with who was imprisoned but I held my tongue, "I brought you here because I have a offer if you will." I stared at him waiting for a response, but he just narrowed his eyes. "I want you to join me and lead the Sangheili around you, and you," I pointed to the Brutes, "I want you to lead all of _your_ brethren around you to victory and _I_ will lead you to power and glory." I spread my arms and finished strong, "It is your choice to die or leave your brothers and sisters victory." I stared at the prisoners until at least one would speak up.

The Brutes glanced at each other before answering, "We live for battle and to lead our brothers to and from battle is our dream, we humbly accept your offer." All of my troops lowered their weapons that were most recently being pointed at their newest leaders.

The Major stepped up as well, "Show me you can fight and win against me and I will join you." _She_ said. Interesting... my theories were correct, in my way of thinking, around Reach they would have to replace their numbers at a faster rate then they would start to include the females.

The other Sangheili Zealot looked startled at it's sister's conformation, "You would align yourself with this Human filth, disgusting!" The male Sangheili Zealot started spewing religious proclemation of death on the female Sangheili.

Before the Zealot could speak anymore I interupted him, "You know I'm not _really_ Human right?" He eyed me curiously, I pointes to one of the Elites under my command, "Can you give me your plasma pistol?" He responded with a 'yes Empress' and I grabbed it from his hands. For emphasis I changed into a white and red dress and hat through my equipment screen, making the prisoners give the wierdest expressions. I charged the plasma pistol and fired it into my head, taking off 600 HP. It didn't hurt though, apparently I can't perceive pain when I injure myself, interesting.

"Satisfied?" I asked, and he nodded slowly a look of bewilderment still on his face, like his companions in chains.

He chose to speak, "I don't know what kind of demon you are but I will never ally myself with you." He said this with indignation and I just sighed, grinned, and told Mana String to chop his head off. It did so violently.

"Any other suicide requests?" No one moved, they all just looked shocked. "Good, maybe I can make use of you after all." I thought for a moment, I was going to need more soldiers and workers. "Spartan IV's, report to Six he'll get you situated. All other Sangheili and Brutes report to your respective officers after I brief them." I nodded to them after I said this and a 'Yes Empress' resounded from them. I motioned at the newest officers, undoing their restraints and motioning them to follow at the same time.

Once we for in front of the Firebase I watched them march up to me mumbling to each other. "First I need names, sound off, left to right" I nodded to them.

The Elite Major to the left of me spoke, "My name is Zheal Su'um." Zheal said.

The Brute in the middle spoke next, "My name is Brurtaus." Brurt said.

I interupted the last one, I pointed to Brurtaus, "I'll just call you Brurt, okay?" I said, Brurt nodded. I gave a thumbs up to the last Brute.

He nodded and introduced himself, "I am Sunistius." Sun said.

I nodded, "Now that we have inroduced yourselves, I will introduce my self," I paused looking at them and smiling, "I am Illya White, nice to meet all of you. You may call me Illya." All of them nodded. I shrugged and then turned to Zheal, "Do want to still duel?" I grinned, she vigorously shook her head. I smiled once more, "Follow me." I said.

Once we got next to the landing pads I finally spoke, "I am building an Armory what equipment do you think we should have." I looked towards them, waiting for an opinion.

Zheal spoke up, "We should have some heavy artillery and a lot of small arms, but Phantoms and Pelican as the Human call them, would also be beneficial." I nodded, she was on the right track and had some respect for me. While Brurt and Sun were more afraid. I nodded to myself once more and got to work, amazing the Elite and Brutes.

( _Line Break)_

Once I was finished a few minutes later after building and supplying the Armory, I looked at my creation. It is a hybrid of UNSC and Covenant tech, it has shields, was made from the stuff the Covenant starships are made from, and it was in the design of every other building the UNSC had, but red and white. It also had 2 floors with landing pads on top, the first floor had a garage that could hold 3 Scorpions, or 3 Wraiths. All in all, it looked fine, was functional, and was decked out in my colors, like all of the other buildings, personnel, and vehicles.

I looked towards the new officers, "So whad'ya think?" They looked dumbstruck, or as dumbstruck as you could look being aliens.

"That was... That was amazing." Zheal spoke, I just smiled to her and the others.

"Lets get back to Six." I said still smiling.

 _(Line Break)_

Once we got to Six I relayed what I put in the Armory, and notified him I was leaving. I had a dangerous plan that required just me to go, Six could not know what I was doing. I couldn't have him leave, could I?

 _(Line Break) Authors Note_

I am really sorry, this chapter got really long and confusing. I was actually doing school things, you know projects and stuff. Again, sorry for being late woth this chapter. -Wulfness :3


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as I stepped through the portal into the Naruto universe, I was in a black void and a screen appeared. Fuck you! You bitch you just had to send me in the middle of a battle or something did you! Fuck! Damnit, I have to go do all the shit I just did! I calmed myself and read the text.

 **You have Died!**

 **Would you like to travel to the last save?**

 **Y/S**

I frowned and tapped 'Yes' and went back to void I started in. I groaned and a box appeared.

 **Gamer Updated!**

 **Changes:**

 **Updated Quest System**

 **Mana and HP regen shown in Stats**

 **Memories Unlocked**

 **Outfit Unlocked**

 **Cheats Unlocked**

 **Breaker Activated**

 **Rebalance**

 **Reset**

 **Mastery Skills Unlocked**

 **Observe Unlocked**

 **Gamer Fixed**

Huh... I didn't think this much would be wrong- Oh shit I fucking got the memories back I lost. I remember _everything_ now, my family, and oh shit I unlocked something cool. That was enough to distract me from what was needed... Wow, I was able to gain Skills that are actually really useful, because I don't have to use Mana, but I can still be overpowered. Thanks game!

I was still back in limbo or whatever it was, I needed to find somewhere to train and gain EXP. I probably shouldn't start my Empire either yet, I could always go to RWBY and clear the world of Grimm. That was a suprisingly good idea me! I had to look through my 'Inventory' though- Damn, I got the Prisma Illya Archer outfit. I also unlocked 'Cheats', as soon as I thought the command it opened a rainbow screen with 'MLG 420 Blaze It' shit all over.

 **MLG Cheats Activated!**

 **Current Cheats:**

 **360 NO SCOPE BITCH Y/N**

 **Big Cheese: One Time Activate Y/ N**

I closed the screen after enabling 'Big Cheese'. I looked at my inventory and equipped the Prisma Illya Archer set. I didn't have to think about what the set did but I checked anyway.

 **Archer Illya Set: Legendary**

 **Plus 20% Tracing Speed**

 **Plus 1000 Mana**

 **12 Additional AGI and STR**

 **Plus 50% Accuracy Using a Bow**

I looked at myself. Wasn't very protective for shit, but made up with magical strength. I nodded and closed the description. 'Status'

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 1750/1750**

 **MP: 2350/2350 (1000)=3350/3350**

 **SP/AP: 3000/3000**

 **LVL: 25 EXP: 33.91%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 38 (12)=50**

 **AGI: 39 (12)=51**

 **END: 40**

 **INT: 36**

 **WIS: 47**

 **LUK: 27**

 **HP Regen: 100 Per Minute, MP Regen: 25 Per Minute**

 **Money (Any Currency): 1,630,629**

 **Points: 0**

Maybe I should change my appearance, or you know make my own character. I could always fight Archer now...

 **Quest Completed!** **Why Are u Skills No Like Me?:**

 **All you needed to do was die? Apparently?**

 **Quest Rewards:**

 **5,000,000 EXP**

 **Skill's Received**

 **Access to hidden knowledge?**

 **EXP Gained!**

 **5,000,000 EXP**

 **Level Up! (x4)**

Hey why did it just now appear and... That's... not nice, why did I have to die? Really you couldn't just give me the Skills, you just had to 'teach me a lesson' didn't you! A box appeared.

 **Yes, 100%**

 **You Gained 1 LUK**

Fuck you. I stuck my middle finger at the void. Who even are you?

 **I'm ROBert**

Nope fuck you, I got fucking ROB'd. Fuck you ROB you bitch!

 **You Gained a Skill through a Special Action!**

 **Brooding: LVL 9: EXP 10.23%**

 **Well you wanted to.**

I didn't sign up for this shit! I hate you so much ROB. I'm leaving before I go inter-dimensional crazy and try to punch you. I opened the portal options, only to find way, way more.

 **Portal Options: Universes to go to.**

 **Red Vs. Blue**

 **Star Wars**

 **RWBY**

 **Gears of War**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **Halo**

 **The Gamer**

 **Undertale**

 **Destiny**

 **Warframe**

 **Warhammer**

 **Naruto**

 **Star Trek**

 **South Park**

 **Doctor Who**

 **Pokemon**

 **Middle Earth...**

I stopped reading after middle Earth, I mean that was a long list. I should probably start getting going to fight Archer... After I buy 3 Epoch Class Super-Carriers from the market and Place them in the RWBY unvierse. I mean how could I not, they're only 450,000 Money each and come with personnel, so I bought them.

 **Receipt For Your Order:**

 **UNSC Epoch Class Super-Carrier Plus Personnel (x3) 1,350,000**

 **Money Left: 280,029**

Okay I got to go place these in RWBY, I opened a portal to RWBY and walked through. I made sure to make it in the time before Ruby stopped the robbing of _From Dust Til' Dawn._

 _(Line Break)_

As I arived in the Emerald Forest, I placed one of my Epoch Super-Carrier's. In the blink an the eye I was on the bridge of the ship, above Remnant. "Empress on deck." I heard. I nodded to them and needed to find out a few things.

"Okay, I need... The ship designation, stocked supplies and arms, and also the commanding officer." I looked at them and they blinked as someone stepped up, presumebly the commanding officer.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "I am the commanding officer," he saluted before continueing, he was most likely nervous, "I am Captain Vincent Kayhala, in charge of the helm of the Epoch Class Super-Carrier _Midnight Dawn_ , the ship we are standing on currently." He finished and remembered I wanted the ordenance and supplies on board. "We are currently carrying," He thought for a second, "13 Wasps (Halo 5) and 13 Sabre Fighters, 24 Pelicans, and 800 Marines. With a Spartan II fireteam escort. Also we possess currently 10 Scorpions and 5 ONI Scorpions." He finished.

I nodded at the numbers, "Can you find us a area to build a base on in the solar system, preferably a uninhabited planet." I paused, "Can you replace all UNSC markings with TIE ones?" (TIE is The Illyan Empire) A 'Yes Empress' resounded throughout the bridge, I took a moment to look at myself in the reflection of the metal, I was wearing my Illya Archer set and had one golden eye? What? I created a mirror and looked closer, yep. Apparently the Prisma Illya thing did that, weird.

 _(Line Break)_

Once we got to a planet 1 hour away from Remnant at a moderate speed, I told them to create a full fledged base. I also told to terraform the entire thing so we could have it support life other that us. After I told them everything I placed the 2 other Super-Carriers, but this time they had TIE on them instead of UNSC, they also were in white and red, my colors. A box appeared.

 **Would You Like to Create a Faction?**

 **Y/N**

I tapped yes and named it The Illyan Empire like before, except this time I wasn't going to get killed. Actually what had killed me? Most likely some explosion. Maybe? I really don't know, it was just really annoying. Now that I had time I opened up my inventory and looked through the Skill Books I got, **Martial Arts** , **Distortion Bubble** , and **Spear of Judgement**. I learned all of them, but I really wouldn't know what any of these do, except the **Martial Arts** Skill. I looked at the descriptions of the Skills.

 **Distortion Bubble:**

 **Inside the bubble everything except you is effected by a time distortion of your choosing.**

 **MP Cost: 100 Per Minute**

 **Spear of Judgement:**

 **Create a legendary spear that can pierce anything. Can only create one. Is not effected by the laws of anything. Bends to the users will.**

 **MP Cost: 1000**

I was actually suprised, a holy weapon I suppose, that can pierce anything and isn't effected by the laws of anything? Amazing. Also if I read this right the spear can basically fly at my will, friggin' awesome. The bubble is going to be nice once I figure out if it does what it says it does... Experimentation time!

I teleported to the _Midnight Dawn_ 's bridge, the only ship I left in orbit of the planet we're colonizing. The bridge crew gave a 'Empress on deck' and they all saluted, "At ease." I gestured to Vincent and he came up to me, "I need you not to freak out I am doing a experiment. Okay?" He nodded and I made the bubble the planet, I adjusted it so that 6 months equalled one second in our time. After 3 seconds I dropped the bubble and looked at where it was, now there was a city on a planet that was lush and green. I looked around at all the shocked faces and smiled.

"Captain?" I asked, "We should go down." I looked to him, and he nodded.

 _(Line Break)_

Me and Vincent went down expecting people to not notice us but apparently, after we sent a signal down to ask for clearance at the base next to the city they sent a escort of 500 marines and 20 Spartan II's for escort. I had deadpanned at the numbers, but the Planetary Govenor, appointed by the people, thought it was perfectly reasonable. Once we got to the base after riding with the escorts in warthogs, I immediately asked for the Governor's name and the planets status.

He looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Well Empress... We have food and water stores stocked all year round, and the people are happy and healthy, the current civilian population is 20,000, while the military population is 5,000 marines, 250 Spartan II's, and 7,500 shiphands, combat strategists, and operatives." He paused before remembering I asked for his name, "My name is David Halehelm." I nodded at his words, things had progressed amazingly in my abscence- and... a box appeared.

 **Territory Owned:**

 **Thalius II Y**

 **Thalius I N**

 **Thalius III N**

 **Remnant N**

 **Remnant's Moon N**

I thought for a second, opened up Gamer's Market, and bought 2 UNSC shipyards, 75,000 each. I placed them, but didn't teleport to them, above the city. Apparently they were powered by the Gamer because they were automated and crews were made with the ships. I told one of them to produce Paris Class Frigates, and the other to produce Autumn Class Heavy-Cruisers. The ships produced would be marked with my marking's and colors, i.e. red and white.

I told Vincent that he had my authority to be admiral of the First Recon Fleet if he wanted an I would be back in awhile. However before I left apparently the Governor had something to say, "My Empress, I beg of you! Take your Honor Guard, they will protect you from anything that even dares to threaten you. Let them test their metal, Empress, they need this chance." I looked at him, Homor Guard eh... you know these people were insanely loyal... Maybe I should take 5? Yeah sure what could it harm? I nodded and he sighed.

 _(Line Break)_

I was sitting in a copilot seat of a Pelican readying a portal so we could fly through. Honestly I don't thinkit would be needed but I replaced the Honor Guard's Spartan Styled armor, with my red and white ODST Spartan armor, with Energy cloak and built in wrist Energy blades, I added these as an after thought. I instructed the 5 Honor Guard that hoods and cape of the cloak are almost chameleon like, making the user almost invisible in most situations. I also told them about the armor abilities. One of them asked if I would have armor and I just said no, but... they seemed very perterbed by this, I just shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

I finally opened up the portal after everyone was ready and we flew through.

 _(Line Break)_

After I opened my eyes, we were flying in orbit of Remnant. I sighed and got out of the pilot seat and climbed down the ladder to the troop bay, "Do you guys have all your gear and guns?" All of them looked at me and a 'Yes Empress' resounded form them. I sighed and asked a few questions,"Do we have a Grenadier?" One of them holding a Grenade Launcher with grenades strapped all over them rasied their hand. I nodded, "Do we have a heavy weapons specialist?" Someone in the back with a dismounted Machine Gun raised their hand. I nodded again, "Do we have a marksman?" Another person raised their hand, this one had asked for more manuverable and lighter armor, but with beefier shields, I complied. He now had a Sniper Rifle and DMR. I looked at the other last 2, one had medium armor and shields with a TACNET installed, allowing him to see every squad members vitals, he was the medic, equipped with his med stuff and a Assault Rifle. The squad leader had the beefiest armor and shields, he also had a Saw Machine Gun and Assault Rifle.

I nodded to the pilot and all of the 5 Honor Guard jumped through a portal with me.

Time to bust a robbery.


	9. To Dust

After we arrived in Vale, in an alley, I told the Honor Guard to cloak and keep a perimeter around me at all times. I walked out of the alley with a white and red dress, with my hair done in twintails. I heard fighting and rushed towards it.

 _(Line Break)_

After arriving on scene, Ruby was busting up the Roman's grunts, I took the time to 'Observe' her.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **HP: 1350/1350**

 **MP: 500/500**

 **SP/AP: 1173/1200**

 **LVL: 16**

 **Title: Blooming Rose**

 **STR: 10**

 **AGI: 24**

 **END: 18**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 15**

As soon as I was done looking at her Stats I cast 'Spear of Judgement' and immediately blunted it, I told it to start bashing the grunt's heads in. I took up a battle stance and pulled my Assault Rifle and reloaded it with Stun rounds, I started firing on the grunts that weren't being engaged. After a few seconds me and Ruby had all of them down, and we were standing back to back.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." I looked up to see Roman pointing Melodic Crudgel at us. He fired, but I created a Mana shield and blocked it. I saw him climbing up a ladder to a rooftop.

Ruby looked to me and the old guy, "You okay if I go after him?" I nodded and the old just went 'mhmm'. Ruby shot herself up to the rooftop using the recoil of her scythe, I just made a distortion bubble slowing time to a standstill and climbed up the ladder. I got up to the roof and dropped the bubble.

"Persistent." Roman muttered, I just smiled as a Bullhead flew up, and Roman climbed on it. He threw the dust crystal and I went in front of Ruby, "End of the line red and white." I rolled my eyes as he shot his flare, I just intercepted it with a Mana shield and fired at him as Glynda showed up. Glynda started attacking the bullhead as I called out.

"Grenadier! Open fire!"As I said this I found a immense amount of pride when a considerable amount of grenades came out of nowhere and started showering the Bullhead. I pulled out a Hydra launcher (Halo 5) and started firing away at the Bullhead as well. Then Cinder pulled her final attack and Roman and her flew away.

Ruby gave a fangirlish gaze towards Glynda, "Your a huntress. Can I have your autograph?" After Ruby said this Glynda gave a disapproving gaze, and I just rolled my eyes.

 _(Skipping Ruby and Ozpin Dialogue)_

Ruby, Ozpin, and Glynda were still in the room, Ozpin decided it was time to talk with me, "So miss..." I raised an eyebrow and decided maybe... it was a good idea to talk.

"I'm Illya, Illya White." I looked at Ozpin waiting for him to continue.

Ozpin stared for a second and continued as I wanted, "So Miss White, what were you doing during that Dust robbery?" I looked at him again and sighed.

"First off, can you not treat me like a little girl I am 22 years old," Glynda apparently was startled at this but I continued. "Also for what I was doing... Well I knew you were watching and to talk to you I needed to 'help' during that robbery." I looked towards Ozpin, "I need to talk to you about the fair _Maiden_ in that Bullhead, in private." Ozpin seemed to catch my meaning because he asked Ruby to leave for a bit after he welcomed her to Beacon. He motioned for me to keep talking, "Are all recording devices shut off and away?" They nodded and I raised a eyebrow at this, "Well that person in the Bullhead is a Maiden, and she is one of the 'Pawn's your looking for."

Ozpin raised a brow and I waited for the innevitable question, "How do you know the Maiden's exist? Also how do you know this person is one?" I stared at him for a second.

"You know Ozpin, I can't answer that. But I can say this, Beacon will fall. You should be careful, the Queen has you in checkmate without you even knowing it. You can build your fortresses and you can make weapons and your shreds of dignity, but the darkness grows with each passing second as you squawble amongst yourselves. Ozpin... you can't stop it, your impenetrable fortresses will fall and your beacon of hope will fall as well." I looked at him, sadness grew in my eyes, I just shook my head after a second and kept smiling. "I must take my leave." As I said the Squad Leader of the 5 Honor Guard I brought with me uncloaked and the ceiling above me burst open with a Pelican and four other Honor Guard pulling me up into the Pelican, while the Squad Leader jumped in behind me.

After we were all strapped in we made a getaway to orbit, safe.

I looked towards the Squad Leader, "So how was my little speach?"

He just shook his head, "Honestly Empress... that was intimidating, especially when they don't know if you were right or not." I just grinned at his words.

 _(Authors Note)_

Well I wanted to explain this but, just go on youtube and type in 'RWBY Season 1' and it will show up. Also I want to include a magical world into the Empire, not Harry Potter. I was hoping to do the 7 Realms series, or the Throne of Glass series. But I just want a easy takeover. Actually maybe I'll do gate.


	10. She protec, but she also attac

_(10 Days before Vytal Festival_ _Grimm incursion at Vale, after chapter 8)_

I sat in my 'office' in my newly built fort, on Thalius II. Apparently the Planetary Governor... what was his name? Bah! I won't remember, well he wanted to give me a present and built me a fort, entirely manned by Honor Guard. It also had a throne room, which I had turned into a office. I requested the 5 Honor Guard that acompanied me to Remnant to become my Personal Guard, I also gave them hardlight guns, not really sure if that was a good idea.

 _(Flashback)_

"So you guys want new guns?" I looked towards my Guard, they usually hung around me but they relaxed most of the time with me. Before the Squad Leader could do anything the Machinegunner, Marksman, and Grenadier were immediately in my face asking various questions. I put up a hand signalling them to stop as I giggled, "I will be outfitting all of you with hardlight weaponry." The Leader just shook his head as the others, started getting giggly at the prospect of glowing, _badass_ , guns.

I set to work and made the Machinegunner his guns first. His main gun was actually a Splinter Cannon (Halo 5), modified to have infinate ammo, a firerate fit for a Machinegun, and non-explosive rounds. However after awhile it had to cool down. I handed him a boltshot with his hardlight Machinegun, and he laughed maniaclly setting off towards the firing range after I told him it disintegrated things. I just shook my head and giggled again. I made the Marksmen a Binary Rifle, and Lightrifle, both had infinate ammo but a cooldown. I made the grenadier a Splinter Cannon but, it was like a Rifle, and had 3 consecutive shots before a cooldown was needed, I also handed him a boltshot. The Grenadier and Marksmen exchanged a look through their helmets and took off running towards the firing range. I sighed and gave the Medic and Squad Leader, a Lightrifle and Suppressor each. They just shook their heads and walked towards the range.

 _(Flashback End)_

You know for Skils, I actually was packing. I gained 'Mana Manipulation' after intense manipulation and study of my Mana, and 'Fireball' after shaping my Mana into a ball and throwing it. I also gained 6 STR and 8 AGI from daily runs, after hitting the range with my DMR, Magnum, and Assault Rifle, I was able to get 'Handgun Mastery' and 'Rifle Mastery', strangely enough though after shooting all of the guns again I gained 'Marksmenship'. I was supprised with the last one but expected the others.

I also had quite a few projects, I was trying to automate ground and ariel unit production with a factory that integrated The Gamer, so we didn't have to use materiels to make anything military related. I was also creating AI Mantis's, they responded to orders and had the common sense to protect and attack at the right times on the battlefield. Honestly, without The Gamer I would be half dead from sleep depravation, with the amount of work I do on perfecting everything I am actually suprised no one has stepped up to help.

I looked at my Skills list.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind: LVL MAX** **(Passive)**

 **Allows The Gamer to think through anything logically and without emotion. Besides anger of course for you. MP Cost NONE**

 **Gamer's Body: LVL MAX (Passive)**

 **The Gamer lives life like a video game, without aging and parts getting hacked off. If you do lose a limb it'll just grow back in a few seconds. MP Cost NONE**

 **Portal: LVL MAX (Active)**

 **Allows the user to create a portal to anywhere, at any time, and it doesn't matter if it's inter-dimensional or not. MP Cost NONE**

 **Tracing FATE/Stay Night: LVL 83 (Active)**

 **Trace any weapon perfectly, Gaia has no restriction now. Available Projections: 1237, Super Weapons: Atomic Bomb, Bow of Truth, MAC Round, and Gaster Blaster. MP Cost 1-1000**

 **Mana String: LVL 34 (Passive)**

 **Create string made of your Mana, able to do anything you want, within reason of course. MP Cost 90**

 **Battle Stance: LVL 21 (Active into Passive)**

 **Go into a stance preparing for a prolonged firefight or battle. MP Cost NONE**

 **10% Increase in DMG with Battle Stance.**

 **25% Increase in EXP gains with Battle Stance.**

 **Rho Aias: LVL MAX (Active)**

 **Unbreakable petal shield. MP Cost 250, Can only use once per day.**

 **Fireball: LVL 17 (Active)**

 **A ball of fire you can throw. MP Cost 50**

 **Rifle Mastery: LVL 52 (Passive)**

 **52% Increase in DMG with any Rifle.**

 **10% Accuracy Increase with any Rifle.**

 **MP Cost NONE**

 **Pistol Mastery: 56 (Passive)**

 **56% Increase in DMG with any Pistol.**

 **10% Accuracy Increase with any Pistol.**

 **MP Cost NONE**

 **Creation!: LVL 67**

 **Allows for the creation anything, even of the divine. Anything made can be deconstructed at the users will. MP Cost Dependant**

 **Heal: LVL 78 (Active and Passive)**

 **Heal anyone you want to heal. MP Cost 35**

 **50% Regeneration Increase with a 5 Meter radius of you.**

 **Martial Arts: LVL 3 (Passive)**

 **A knowledge of basic fighting techniques. MP Cost NONE**

 **Hero's Stomach: LVL MAX (Passive)**

 **Allows the user to gain a excess amount of health through food, or you know anything you can put down your gullet. MP Cost NONE**

 **Spear of Judgement: LVL 94 (Active)**

 **A spear to pierce the heavens. Can penetrate anything, shaped and rules bent by the users will, the laws of the universe do not effect it. MP Cost 825**

 **When active gain a heroic aura.**

 **Distortion Bubble: LVL 42 (Active)**

 **A bubble that distorts time in any way the user wants inside it. MP Cost 225**

 **Singing: LVL 98 (Passive)**

 **Well... It's singing, and now you sound like an angel. MP Cost 0**

I stared at 'Hero's Stomach'. What. The. Fuck. That is OP as fuck! Damn! I need to eat all the food... well a good bit anyway. Was that why I got addicted to that strange fruit? Earlier I found a genetically made plant that tasted like strawberries, as soon as I tasted one I bought like 100 and planted half of them in my own garden. But was I addicted because I really, really liked them, or was it because of my Skill that if I ate enough I could basically make myself invincable? You know what, best not to know. Well time for my incursion into another world!

But where to go to? I mean the Throne of Glass series sounds like the beat place to start, especially because it has magic, and hasn't hit the industrial age yet. I called all of my personal Guard into the "office" to ask them to come with me.

I looked to them where they were standing ramrod straight ready for orders, "Ready to head to another world?" All of them nodded except for the Grenadier.

"Are we going to be able to blow shit up?" As Grenadier said this the rest of them either groaned or shook their heads. I just nodded and he pumped his fists in excitement.

"Okay now all I need to tell you now is..." So I explained to them what was happening in the world and when/where we were going to. I nodded, "Got that?" They all nodded and looked ready to shoot people. I opened a portal to the Throne of Glass series, when Aelin was getting captured by Maeve. I nearly cried at that scene, but now... now I can fuck Maeve up, maybe even disable her so I can torture her later. Well, Maeve is basically a demon inside the local Elf species, so... maybe I would be doing a justice. Even if I am killing a large nation's leader.

All of us jumped through the portal.

 _(Line Break)_

As soon as we got through the portal I saw Maeve telling a guy to whip Aelin, and two groups of ships attacking each other. I told the Guard to attack the ships with Maeve's banner while I delt with the Queen. I walked up to Maeve stood behind her a good 10 Meters away. I saw Elide and Lorcan there too. Cairn, a Fae male, was getting ready for his second round of lashings on Aelin when I intervened.

"You know Maeve... your plan was ingenious, truly amazing. But did you expect a wild card to come and kill you?" I smiled, a bitter thing, and all eyes turned to me.

Maeve eyes narrowed at me, "What do you mean _child_?" Clearly her anger at my interuption had made her start seething, especially having a "child" like me interupting her victory moment

I simply narrowed my gaze at her and snapped my fingers, summoning 'Spear of Judgement' from nowhere, and sticking it in Cairn's heart. "I am sorry, I must be hearing things. What did you call me? I am 22 I'll have you know." I let the edge of my words show.

Maeve turned to see Cairn with a golden spear of light through his heart. I looked at the others, they were wide eyed and letting their suprise get the best of them. Maeve turned back to me with astonishment in her eyes, I rolled my eyes at her and told my spear to chop off her legs. She went down not expecting it, I snorted, "Queen Maeve, brought down by the Empress of Thalius, truly touching. For really a monster, just killed a less evil monster." I summoned Mana Strings to start cutting into her skin. I looked over at the others astonishment and fear on their faces, I mouthed the words,'This will only take a minute.' and set to work, Maeve's screams were ridiculous and anti-climactic as she died, fast and easy. Pathetic, even my Mana String chopped through her feeble shields. I observed her dead body.

 **Queen Maeve: (Dead)**

 **HP: 0/0**

 **MP: 1943/2500**

 **SP/AP: 0/0**

 **LVL: 69**

 **Title: Queen of the Fae**

 **STR: 7**

 **AGI: 12**

 **END: 8**

 **INT: 77**

 **WIS: 149**

 **LUK: 10**

I raised a brow and used 'Mana Manipulation' to take the residual energies, and apply them to myself. Suprisingly, it worked! I gained 20 Stat points and replenished my Mana. I looked over at the others and they were talking to each other and glancing at me, while Lorcan had a dagger to his throat by Elide. I snorted and went up to them skipping with a smile. "So... how's it goin'"

They all looked startled still and frightened of me, until Aelin spoke up. "We need to get back to the ships and see if we lost or not." She started slowly painfully walking back as we followed, Aelin just kept giving me looks like she just wanted to deal with me later. I 'Observed' her.

 **Aelin** **Galathynius**

 **HP: 952/2250**

 **MP: 122/1850**

 **SP/AP: 2327/2500**

 **LVL: 43**

 **Title: Queen of Fire**

 **STR: 14**

 **AGI: 19**

 **END: 23**

 **INT: 64**

 **WIS: 37**

 **LUK: 12**

Impressive... well, for someone who was moderately normal that is. I use the term normal loosely. I could see the distortion of the active camo of the Guard behind me, I just shot a look in their direction and motioned for them to come closer. The group was still looking at me funny, while Elide and the others were seething at Lorcan. Well it'll take a while for him to earn their trust back, but maybe I can add him to my own force. After Elide rejects him initially, she'll probably go back to him and become his lover. That'll be tough to get him to come to me, but it can be done. Oh, the experience box opened, I wondered when that was gonna' happen.

 **EXP Gained!**

 **Experience Gained:**

 **2,241,907 EXP (Boss Kill)**

 **You Leveled up (x11)**

 **Bonus Drops Awarded**

Huh, I opened my inventory. Oh shit! There's bling in here! I looked at how much currency I had... well, fuck? I had over 2 million Money, cool I guess. I could always go on the market and buy some OP AF shizzle. I looked at the "Bling" as I called it, it was actually a crown. The crown itself was black and inset with pearls and red rubies, with my Illya Archer outfit, it was actually very snazzy. I 'observed' it after equipping it.

 **The Black Crown: Godly**

 **Granted after killing a Deity-Classed entity.**

 **50% Pressure on Anyone near you while wearing it.**

 **Gain a 'Aura of the Proper'.**

 **10% EXP Gain.**

 **Look like a proper ruler.**

With my Illya Archer outfit and crown equipped I spoke up, "Aelin, come here." She came over reluctantly, and totally cautious. I couldn't blame her, I mean I kinda killed a person basically classified as a divine. After she walked over I winked at her and then wispered 'Heal' and her wounds started to heal and mend. She looked at me in amazement and I just winked at her, she just muttered the word "How?" I decided I probably needed to speak, "You know... Hey Guard on me!" All of the guard decloaked and were in a star formation around me, "So Aelin, I believe we should talk." Aelin nodded and motioned towards the ships. Once I got on board with my Guard I healed anyone I came across and we walked towards where Rowan was talking with some troops of Ansel's. Ansel was Duchess of a barren place called Briarcliff or... would be Duchess, had some idiot conqueror not taken it, killing her parents. But after betraying Aelin, she returned to Briarcliff and took it over using the troops that she had recieved for the double cross. Now, she is an ally of Aelin's for a life debt which she owed Aelin, this was because Aelin promised Ansel 20 minutes to get away from her before she shot her, Aelin actually gave her 21.

That, is really sad actually, I honestly think most of the Throne of Glass series was really sad. I don't know really, but if anything I want to take over a portion of land here, maybe, maybe not.

We were walking over to Rowan now, and well Rowan is a Fae male. Basically Fae are the Elves of this universe, but beefier, like they were on steroids. All of them (I think) have a natural affinity to magic, and are physically superior in every way to Humans, especially lifespan, they are all basically eternal, immortal means someones invinceble, eternal means someone lives forever. But really a bullet would still one hit all of them, even Rowan. Aelin started to talk with Rowan and they kept giving me weird looks, I just quirked an eyebrow, and waited pulling a sandwhich out of my inventory.

They just gave me a weird look and I raised a eyebrow, "I am... _former_ Prince Rowan Whitethorn, now of Queen Aelin's court." I simply nodded and smiled motioning towards Aelin.

She gave a wobbily smile, "I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, Queen of Terrasen. Well would be Queen if the Lords of Terrasen weren't such dic- I mean if they weren't so rude." I gave a knowing smile, those guys _were_ total dicks. Absolutely 100%. Aelin nodded, motioning at me.

I sighed and finished off the sandwich I was eating, "I am Empress Illya White of Thalius. These..." I motioned towards my Personal Guard. "Are my Personal Guard." They looked dumbfounded while I smiled softly. Honestly I was showing off my pride in the guys a bit to much. "Also, isn't it King Rowan Whitethorn?" Rowan's lips pressed into a line, while Aelin smiled shyly, I knew it was just a act though, she was probably internally panicing. No one was supposed to know of their secret marriage, even... if she were to die he and would become King.

I just smiled, Aelin recomposed herself. "It seems we should cut this meeting short, Rowan might die of suspicion." Rowan was looking at me like I just ate his precious dog.

I giggled and nodded, "I suppose I should go. But, before I leave, you should know there isn't much I don't know about you. I always will find out if something happens. If you're in trouble I'll try to be there. Ta Ta." I created a portal and the Grenadier and Marksman stepped through, next the Medic, Machinegunner, and finally the Squad Leader. I winked at the people on the ship before stepping through.

 _(Line Break)_

I flopped down in my heavily cushioned chair giving a sigh of happiness, "So Captain, how did our visit with these guys go?" The newly promoted Captain sat down his armor making her chair on the other side of her desk creak.

The Captain took off his helmet revealing a 21 year old, blond, spartan with briliant blue eyes, "Captain- Your majesty I am humbled by your decision, but... Why?" He shook his head, "Also why are you being so cryptic, you clearly know what's going on, so why not help them earlier on?" He stared at me intently.

I made a can of Coke with the 'Creation' Skill and drank some, "Well to answer the first question, it seems you have grown on me. But more than that you have proven yourself to take orders without hesitation, even ones that put me in danger. Also you know about the timeline, correct?" He nodded his head, "Well if I mess with the timeline to prevent anything bad from happening, the universe will just force something more crazy down our throat." I curled up in my chair, "But, if I take down the event as it happens, the universe won't be a dick. Got it?" He justed sighed and rubbed his temple. I shrugged, "Think about it. Also I haven't gotten a name from you yet."

The Captain deactivated his energy cloak, the resigual energies flowing into the ports from which they came. "I am newly promoted Captain Alex Wulfe." I nearly spat out my drink, Wulf that was my author name on , well... it seems The Gamer has a sense of humor. Still, fuck you ROB, you cocksucker. (ROB=Random Omnipotent Being)

I smiled to myself, "Well Alex I think you'll make a fine Captain, now can you organize everything in the base for now?" He nodded and I got to work, I purchased 6 factories using the 2.2 mil. money I have, each factory was 120,000. I also purchased a Planetary Defense MAC and 3 large factories, the factories were 200,000 each, while the PDMAC was 500,000. I contacted the Governor, and told him to find me a clearing for some fully automated factories I was going to put down.

 _(Line Break)_

Me and Alex went outside and rode over to the area just outside the city, the Governor said we could use. I smiled and got to work organizing where I would put things.

 _(Author's Note)_

I wanted to say that this chapter was a clusterfuck and I need to explain some things. 1. The main character Illya, is cold hearted and believes for there to truly peace, everyone should be united under one banner. Her banner. 2. All of the newer characters in the chapter are from The Throne of Glass series, you should really read the books or at least look at all of the summaries for the books if you want to understand a bit. Also Maeve was so easy to kill because of the Holy element of the Spear of Judgement. Also the magic in The Throne of Glass is kind of weak. 3. I will bring back Six once Illya is ready to start taking over universes like Battlefield 3, and Call of Duty. Also I don't think I will be uploading as often as I was in the beginning. :3 Wulfness.


	11. A Day on the Town

"Did you really have to shoot him after I said that?" I was currently poking a unconscious Six with my foot in the middle of the barren wasteland known as Reach. "It makes it really dramatic."

I opened a portal to Solum and all of us stepped through... With a unconscious Six in my inventory.

 _(Line Break)_

I was currently bored out of my mind with 4 days left until the Republic supply run, when a thought occurred. I could use the past as a staging point for the future, oh my god. Such a brilliant idea, I could go to The Last Jedi or other books and movies in the future. Then I would have a just reason to stab Snoke or Palpatine. Speaking of stabbing I finally built my Lightsaber, it's actually a Lighsaber Pike with cross guard blades to block things, the lighsaber itself is made of Cortosis and inside it's made of a Grade SSS Heavy Promethean Alloy, I kinda splurged, did I mention it had a red blade, with the staff itself being able to retract into a smaller form? Yeeah. I also built a single bladed, white bladed Lightsaber with a curved hilt, all that was special about it was that it had a wolf engraved on each side of the pommel. It was really costly though, now that I think about it...

 **Flashback**

I just finished the touches on my Pike and Single Saber when I finally looked at my Stats.

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 2750/2750**

 **MP: 8/3500**

 **SP/AP: 3750/3750**

 **Aura Points: 1200/1200**

 **LVL: 37 EXP: 01.02%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 38 (Plus 15=53) (12)=65**

 **AGI: 39 (Plus 15=54) (12)=66**

 **END: 40 (Plus 15=55)**

 **INT: 36 (Plus 15=51)**

 **WIS: 47 (Plus 15=62)**

 **LUK: 28**

 **HP Regen: 100 Per Minute, MP Regen: 25 Per Minute**

 **Money (Any Currency): 232,482**

 **Points: 5**

I should probably wait for my Mana to recharge... Yeah definitely.

 **Flashback End**

On the topic of personal things I also built my own fighter, well not really built but designed. It looks like Delta 7 or Jedi Starfighter, with a few things sticking out from the reference design, a few of the bit's are silver, but the rest is painted red and white. I had 2 high velocity Hardlight Auto Cannon's, 2 Hardlight tracking Bolt Caster's, 2 highly volatile Hardlight Cannon's, a Nanite cloud Missile, and 2 auto turret's. The auto turret's were positioned where a astromech slot would be but, I put a turret on the top and bottom of the fighter instead, pfft I don't need no astromech! The Nanite cloud deployed by the missile would repair friendly fighters and disable enemy fighters. I didn't want to kill all the enemy pilot's! I could still use them either by mind control, or the use of rehabilitation. Either way I would get more pilot's and more Intel on the enemy.

On the topic of spacecraft I built 2 new types of ships! Yay. I built a Escort Vessel labeled the Knight, with a Hardlight shield projector, and 3 Heavy Hardlight Flak guns, and Grade A Heavy Promethean Armor, this beast of a Anti-Fighter and Defense Vessel really competed with a lot of other designs but this one, won out. With it barely the size of a CR90 Anti-Fighter Corvette, it doesn't look like much, however, it can project a nearly invinceable Hardlight shield for around 30 seconds, with the shield being around the size of the front section of one of the carriers. While I would like to fix these to my ships as their primary shields, this thing takes up so much power it wouldn't be entirely practical to have one on board, with it cutting all the power from other systems. The only reason I am able to have one of these on board, is that I have a dedicated reactor to it. If I put a dedicated reactor on any of the other ships they would take far to long, for my liking, to build.

Oh, but this ship isn't the best part. The best part is the 4 Kilometer Battleship. Yes. It is a Battleship, that's 4 Km long. It actually has 2 huge Cannon's, a Medium Cannon, it's 400 Meters long, and a Large Cannon, it's 500 Meters long. The ship itself is called the Vendetta-Class Battleship. With a armament of Grade S Heavy Promethean metal Armor, 100 Archer Missile's, 2 Anti-Capital ship MAC's, 90 50mm Point-Defense Turrets, 90 Hardlight Point-Defense Batteries, a Gravity Well Generator, Binary Laser Point-Defense Turrets, 1 Large Binary Fusion Cannon, 1 Medium Binary Fusion Cannon, and 30 Hardlight Bolt Cannon's, with Advanced shielding. It also comes with a Escort of 100 Broadsword Hardlight Heavy Bomber's. And while yes this is a piece of amazing technology and firepower, it took _8_ _days_ to build. The Broadsword's also need to be crewed by at least 3 people.

So, for now I have 18 Dominator-Class Destroyer's, 40 Knight-Class Escort Vessel's, 8 Hivemind-Class Carrier's, 6 Deathtrap Transports, and 1 Vendetta-Class Battleship. So that's a total of around 209,000 Shiphands and Crew members, 54,000 Marine's, and 9,000 SPARTAN IV's. Like that's a shit ton of fucking guy's, that's around 9 times the amount I took to Remnant.

 _(Line Break)_

However right now I was sitting in my station and facing the most daunting challenge I have yet to face, _paperwork_. I had to bring in a Marine Lieutenant to actually help me.

I sighed and tossed my draft of creation of the different companies, and squad's, etc., on the coffee table in my office. The Lieutenant, whose name has yet to have been given, is going over a draft for protocols and different regulations. I decided to get to know my Lieutenant in boredom. "So... What's your name?"

He looked up and was probably staring at me through the visor of his modified ODST helmet. He looked back down at the draft of something I wrote, "Nicholas Drad." I hmm'd and looked at his helmet.

A thought popped in my head, "How's the armor holding up?" Of course I hadn't really tested the armor, before I deployed it with the Marine's. However, I knew that it was durable, and practical. I mean it could be really uncomfortable

He just shrugged, "It's a little wonky in the crotch area but other than that it's fairly comfy and durable. One of our guy's dropped his Binary rifle on his foot and the armored boot, the thing didn't even hurt him." He shrugged again, finishing reading the document. I motioned at the document and he nodded. I simply jumped around the room in happiness.

 _(Line Break)_

Now that the *Shudder* _paperwork_ , is mostly done I can focus on the main aspect of me becoming a Sith. Because, the Sith are way cooler and have better abilities but, I will stay more neutral a Sith. That's mostly because then, I can use more healing and defense Force abilities of the light side of the Force.

Accessing the Force, now that's a entirely different story.

See what I will try now, inside of my incredibly comfortable office with like zero space, is meditate and _try_ to interact with the Force. Now I probably will have several questions of the force when I meet Obi-Wan and Anakin, so... Yeah. If I really want to interact with the Force then I will have to go deep, deep into meditation, so deep that I may find the meaning of life. Maybe. I really don't know.

I sat down on my small bed, I sat cross legged and closed my eye's burrowing deep into my consciousness and mind. I let everything flow and connect, and I reached out towards a energy I possessed. I felt a- No wait, that's Aura. Huh, I guess I have to... Yeah I don't know.

Wait you idiot! It's not on the inside it's the outside. With this "Shocking" revelation, I reached out with my sense's and my mind searching for something, anything really. I furrowed my brow in concentration, and found it. It wasn't what I was expecting though. It ebbed and flowed like a river, but it moved and reacted to my probing and sensing, it almost feel's like it's curious. It was almost like it was feeling me as well, weird.

I stretched and pulled on it affixing it to me, and there it was I was attuned to the force. I opened my eye's and swiped my hand, making the room produce a Hardlight projection showing the time date and current system and security checks. Jesus, three hour's! I really need to get out and do something. I stood up and stretched my joints with a few resounding pop's. I smiled once and got to work on a few little thing's needing to be done.

 _(Line Break)_

I probably need some free time, but I suppose work comes first. I am currently standing on the bridge of the _Relentless_ , the vendetta-Class Battleship. and currently on the other side of the moon of Christophsis, and I... Well, I suppose I found a way to use the Force to find a way to be useful, sensory meditation. I could predict what was going to and already happening on the battlefield, and react accordingly. And, while I haven't found out the secret behind it, I will in time! In the 3 days I lazed around I actually found a few other useful tricks of the Force. I actually gained...

 **Force Mastery:** **LVL 6: (Passive)**

 _ **In the beginning there was the Force, now, we are the servant's of it. It bind's and breaks us. But, in time, those who understand it have the chain's of mortal's broken. And the Force set's them free.**_

 **6th Sense Added**

 **Precognition Added**

 **Force Sensitivity Added**

 **Force Enhancement:** **LVL 7: (Passive)**

 **Allows the ability to reinforce or enhance your senses, strength, and stamina using the Force. SP/AP Cost 5/Min**

 **Enhancements and Reinforcements:**

 **Force Strength Plus 50% to STR Stat**

 **Mine Enhancement Plus 30% to INT Stat**

 **Force Stamina Plus 35% to END Stat**

 **Force Agility Plus 40% to AGI Stat**

 **Force Crush: LVL 3: (Passive)**

 **Allows the ability to crush anything using the Force. SP/AP 100/Target**

 **Force Pull:** **LVL 4: (Passive)**

 **Allows the ability to pull anything to you, whether it be a person or object. SP/AP 75/Target**

 **Dark Side Force Sensitivity: LVL MAX: (Passive)**

 **Feats of immeasurable power are easier to achieve when using your emotions. ? A heavy Dark Side Force Aura is projected.**

Mmm... Delicious Skills. Ooh, I like the flavor text. Hey ROB where is more of that?

 **"You know... I'll work on it. I did it 'cause I felt a little more inspired. But I'll try."**

Cool. Wait! You can talk in my head? Okay... But right now I need to focus on the situation at hand, giving out order's.

"Empress, Republic forces have arrived in system. Order's?" I looked toward the Admiral and a he pointed to a hologram of the large amount of force's that are blockading Christophsis, and Skywalker's approaching fleet. I nodded thinking.

I nodded again, and turned to the Admiral, "Admiral, I want 13 Destroyer's and their escort's in arrow formation in front of us, and the final five Destroyer's and their escort's behind us. I want the 8 Carrier's inside the formation with us. The Transports stay here behind the moon." I looked to the hologram again and shook my head. "I also want to attack after he engages Trench." he gave a affirmative and barked orders to relay the orders to the fleet. I simply smiled and waited.

Unsurprisingly, Skywalker immediately attacked and surprisingly he held... For 5 minutes, I just face palmed at his incompetence. Really? He took 3 Venator's and expected to breach a blockade of 30 assorted vessles, ranging from small Frigates to large Heavy Cruiser's. I just shook my head and relayed the order to move in front of Skywalker's fleet and destroy the Seperatist's.

I also told the Admiral to Slipspace in front of them. I looked out through the bridge to see all of the other 26 large Vessels with their escorts, entering Slipspace portal's to the front of Skywalker's "fleet" and their we were.

I turned back to the Admiral "Fire". All at once 54 MAC rounds and 2 Binary Canon Beam's streaked from their barrel's. The 2 Beam's of energy smacked into Trench's lead ship and it's shields failed, making the Beam's ultimately cut it in half. The other MAC round's cut into the CIS fleet, and all but 12 smaller ships survived. All of them returned fire and tried to start flying away.

A volley of Point-Defense and regular Hardlight Canon fire tore the rest apart.

A score of fighter's swung past the bridge and I smiled as I left to prep my fighter. I jogged down the hall to the nearest SPARTAN II Bunk's, and grabbed 2 squad's of nine and told them to get a Pelican each. I jogged to my room in the officer's quarters and changed into a red and white frilly skirt, white long sleeve T-shirt, and white scarf. The scarf covered my mouth with the 2 ends coming over my back, I kept my lightsaber's on the inside of my skirt. The pike is compacted into a smaller lightsaber on my right, while the single bladed is on my left. I left my room with 2 squad's of heavily armed SPARTAN's flanking me.

I pointed to entrance to the hangar bay and turned to the SPARTAN's, "I need a Pelican for each squad, I will be flying in my fighter." my voice was muffled by my scarf, but they just nodded and jogged into the hangar bay. I ran in after them and hopped in my fighter, readying it. Honestly, the only thing I had to do was hit a button and it was ready to go. The actual control's of the fighter were simple, I had throttle and a flight stick, with another button for auto landing.

I opened a channel for the other 2 squad's, "Everyone ready to go?" All I got was a 'Yes Empress' I really need to to teach these guy's to lighten up. I lead the 2 Pelican's out of the hanger and into open space with my fighter. I also switched from my secure channel to an open one, "Admiral Yularen, General Skywalker, I believe a discussion is in order, I also humbly ask for you to open your hanger for a more face to face chat." I put a bit of predatory charm into that. Also Obi-Wan should be arriving soon.

While I absolutely adore the idea of simply wiping the Jedi off the face of the galaxy, I really can't do that right now. At least... Not without angering the Republic.


	12. Upholding the Beacon

This is really just wht is going on, a full Skill sheet for Illya and some ideas I have. If you have any idea's PM me so I can take a look, and also if you have a universe to add also PM me. I want to find a good balance between OP and boring.

Here's the full list for Illya's Skills, Status, and Traits. Well as of the end of Chapter 11.

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 2750/2750**

 **MP: 2478/3500**

 **SP/AP: 3750/3750**

 **Aura Points: 1200/1200**

 **LVL: 36 EXP: 97.08%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 38 (Plus 15=53) (12)=65**

 **AGI: 39 (Plus 15=54) (12)=66**

 **END: 40 (Plus 15=55)**

 **INT: 36 (Plus 15=51)**

 **WIS: 47 (Plus 15=62)**

 **LUK: 28**

 **HP Regen: 100 Per Minute, MP Regen: 25 Per Minute**

 **Money (Any Currency): 457,482**

 **Points: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind: LVL MAX** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Allows The Gamer to think through anything logically and without emotion. Besides anger of course for you. MP Cost NONE**

 **Gamer's Body: LVL MAX** **:** **(Passive)**

 **The Gamer lives life like a video game, without aging and parts getting hacked off. If you do lose a limb it'll just grow back in a few seconds. MP Cost NONE**

 **Portal: LVL MAX** **:** **(Active)**

 **Allows the user to create a portal to anywhere, at any time, and it doesn't matter if it's inter-dimensional or not. MP Cost NONE**

 **Tracing FATE/Stay Night: LVL 83 (Active)**

 **Trace any weapon perfectly, Gaia has no restriction now. Available Projections: 1237, Super Weapons: Atomic Bomb, Bow of Truth, MAC Round, and Gaster Blaster. MP Cost 1-1000**

 **Mana String: LVL 34** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Create string made of your Mana, able to do anything you want, within reason of course. MP Cost 90**

 **Battle Stance: LVL 21** **:** **(Active into Passive)**

 **Go into a stance preparing for a prolonged firefight or battle. MP Cost NONE**

 **10% Increase in DMG with Battle Stance.**

 **25% Increase in EXP gains with Battle Stance.**

 **Rho Aias: LVL MAX** **:** **(Active)**

 **Unbreakable petal shield. MP Cost 250, Can only use once per day.**

 **Fireball: LVL 17** **:** **(Active)**

 **A ball of fire you can throw. MP Cost 50**

 **Rifle Mastery: LVL 52** **:** **(Passive)**

 **52% Increase in DMG with any Rifle.**

 **10% Accuracy Increase with any Rifle.**

 **MP Cost NONE**

 **Pistol Mastery: LVL 64** **:** **(Passive)**

 **56% Increase in DMG with any Pistol.**

 **10% Accuracy Increase with any Pistol.**

 **MP Cost NONE**

 **Creation!: LVL 67**

 **Allows for the creation anything, even of the divine. Anything made can be deconstructed at the users will. MP Cost Dependant**

 **Heal: LVL 78** **:** **(Active and Passive)**

 **Heal anyone you want to heal. MP Cost 35**

 **50% Regeneration Increase with a 5 Meter radius of you.**

 **Martial Arts: LVL 3** **:** **(Passive)**

 **A knowledge of basic fighting techniques. MP Cost NONE**

 **Hero's Stomach: LVL MAX** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Allows the user to gain a excess amount of health through food, or you know anything you can put down your gullet. MP Cost NONE**

 **Spear of Judgement: LVL 94** **:** **(Active)**

 **A spear to pierce the heavens. Can penetrate anything, shaped and rules bent by the users will, the laws of the universe do not effect it. MP Cost 825**

 **When active gain a heroic aura.**

 **Distortion Bubble: LVL 42** **:** **(Active)**

 **A bubble that distorts time in any way the user wants inside it. MP Cost 225**

 **Singing: LVL 98** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Well... It's singing, and now you sound like an angel. Sorta? Maybe? MP Cost 0**

 **Crafting** **:** **LVL 12** **:** **(Passive and Active)**

 **Current crafting styles: Gunsmithing, Metalworking, Survival, Aura Infusion, Soul Craft, Warhammer Weaponsmithing, Mana Infusion, Dust Infusion, and Star Wars Blastercraft.**

 **Allows for knowledge of topics and styles you have picked up through Skillbooks and personal experience (Passive). When active it puts you in a state where your body automatically crafts the object you desire, uses other Skills while in this state (Active). MP Cost 0**

 **Flashstep** **:** **LVL 1** **:** **(Active)**

 **Allows the user to use Mana to traverse a distance in a instant. MP Cost 125**

 **Bounded Field** **Creation** **:** **LVL 1** **:**

 **Allows for the creation of "Bubbles" that have a effect inside of the users choosing. Can effect the user if they want it to.**

 **Types of fields: Corrosive, Sapping, Scifoning, Freezing, Burning, Holy, Evil, Enlightening, Shielding, Healing, Information Gathering, Draining, Mana Field, Negative Generator, Darkening, Force Sensitive, Shrine, Summoning, Positive Generator. MP Cost 100**

 **Aura: LVL 1: (Passive)**

 **The manifestation of the soul. Creates a shield around the person wielding it. MP Cost 10 Every 100 Points Regenerated.**

 **Currently shields 1200 Points.**

 **Change Form** **:** **LVL 1** **:** **(Initial Activation, then Passive)**

 **Based on make up and costume Skills, this Skill allows you to change what you actually are, or your appearance as a whole. The Skill itself can only have effects that add up to a lesser change, or you can chamge completely into something small. MP Cost Dependant, Warning! Skill Requires Large Amounts of MP. Large changes can result in Mana Exhaustion, and Unconciousness.**

 **Traits:**

 **DETERMINED: You will not stop only move forward. Gain 10% EXP gain.**

 **Gamer: You have a inate knowledge of anything game related, except Dark Souls. Mostly because your a filthy casual compared to other gamers in that game. Also you rage a lot.**

 **#* $: #/#-/$8,#5 #= $#**

And so are the Stats. But I think I will add something completely OP later on. Well later I want to invade Wahammer and Star Wars. Also I want Illya to start facing off against different heroes and villains of all of the different universes but not currently. I still need idea's on what to do next though.


	13. Character Update 1

This is really just wht is going on, a full Skill sheet for Illya and some ideas I have. If you have any idea's PM me so I can take a look, and also if you have a universe to add also PM me. I want to find a good balance between OP and boring.

Here's the full list for Illya's Skills, Status, and Traits. Well as of the end of Chapter 11.

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 2750/2750**

 **MP: 2478/3500**

 **SP/AP: 3750/3750**

 **Aura Points: 1200/1200**

 **LVL: 36 EXP: 97.08%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 38 (Plus 15=53) (12)=65**

 **AGI: 39 (Plus 15=54) (12)=66**

 **END: 40 (Plus 15=55)**

 **INT: 36 (Plus 15=51)**

 **WIS: 47 (Plus 15=62)**

 **LUK: 28**

 **HP Regen: 100 Per Minute, MP Regen: 25 Per Minute**

 **Money (Any Currency): 457,482**

 **Points: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind: LVL MAX** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Allows The Gamer to think through anything logically and without emotion. Besides anger of course for you. MP Cost NONE**

 **Gamer's Body: LVL MAX** **:** **(Passive)**

 **The Gamer lives life like a video game, without aging and parts getting hacked off. If you do lose a limb it'll just grow back in a few seconds. MP Cost NONE**

 **Portal: LVL MAX** **:** **(Active)**

 **Allows the user to create a portal to anywhere, at any time, and it doesn't matter if it's inter-dimensional or not. MP Cost NONE**

 **Tracing FATE/Stay Night: LVL 83 (Active)**

 **Trace any weapon perfectly, Gaia has no restriction now. Available Projections: 1237, Super Weapons: Atomic Bomb, Bow of Truth, MAC Round, and Gaster Blaster. MP Cost 1-1000**

 **Mana String: LVL 34** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Create string made of your Mana, able to do anything you want, within reason of course. MP Cost 90**

 **Battle Stance: LVL 21** **:** **(Active into Passive)**

 **Go into a stance preparing for a prolonged firefight or battle. MP Cost NONE**

 **10% Increase in DMG with Battle Stance.**

 **25% Increase in EXP gains with Battle Stance.**

 **Rho Aias: LVL MAX** **:** **(Active)**

 **Unbreakable petal shield. MP Cost 250, Can only use once per day.**

 **Fireball: LVL 17** **:** **(Active)**

 **A ball of fire you can throw. MP Cost 50**

 **Rifle Mastery: LVL 52** **:** **(Passive)**

 **52% Increase in DMG with any Rifle.**

 **10% Accuracy Increase with any Rifle.**

 **MP Cost NONE**

 **Pistol Mastery: LVL 64** **:** **(Passive)**

 **56% Increase in DMG with any Pistol.**

 **10% Accuracy Increase with any Pistol.**

 **MP Cost NONE**

 **Creation!: LVL 67**

 **Allows for the creation anything, even of the divine. Anything made can be deconstructed at the users will. MP Cost Dependant**

 **Heal: LVL 78** **:** **(Active and Passive)**

 **Heal anyone you want to heal. MP Cost 35**

 **50% Regeneration Increase with a 5 Meter radius of you.**

 **Martial Arts: LVL 3** **:** **(Passive)**

 **A knowledge of basic fighting techniques. MP Cost NONE**

 **Hero's Stomach: LVL MAX** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Allows the user to gain a excess amount of health through food, or you know anything you can put down your gullet. MP Cost NONE**

 **Spear of Judgement: LVL 94** **:** **(Active)**

 **A spear to pierce the heavens. Can penetrate anything, shaped and rules bent by the users will, the laws of the universe do not effect it. MP Cost 825**

 **When active gain a heroic aura.**

 **Distortion Bubble: LVL 42** **:** **(Active)**

 **A bubble that distorts time in any way the user wants inside it. MP Cost 225**

 **Singing: LVL 98** **:** **(Passive)**

 **Well... It's singing, and now you sound like an angel. Sorta? Maybe? MP Cost 0**

 **Crafting** **:** **LVL 12** **:** **(Passive and Active)**

 **Current crafting styles: Gunsmithing, Metalworking, Survival, Aura Infusion, Soul Craft, Warhammer Weaponsmithing, Mana Infusion, Dust Infusion, and Star Wars Blastercraft.**

 **Allows for knowledge of topics and styles you have picked up through Skillbooks and personal experience (Passive). When active it puts you in a state where your body automatically crafts the object you desire, uses other Skills while in this state (Active). MP Cost 0**

 **Flashstep** **:** **LVL 1** **:** **(Active)**

 **Allows the user to use Mana to traverse a distance in a instant. MP Cost 125**

 **Bounded Field** **Creation** **:** **LVL 1** **:**

 **Allows for the creation of "Bubbles" that have a effect inside of the users choosing. Can effect the user if they want it to.**

 **Types of fields: Corrosive, Sapping, Scifoning, Freezing, Burning, Holy, Evil, Enlightening, Shielding, Healing, Information Gathering, Draining, Mana Field, Negative Generator, Darkening, Force Sensitive, Shrine, Summoning, Positive Generator. MP Cost 100**

 **Aura: LVL 1: (Passive)**

 **The manifestation of the soul. Creates a shield around the person wielding it. MP Cost 10 Every 100 Points Regenerated.**

 **Currently shields 1200 Points.**

 **Change Form** **:** **LVL 1** **:** **(Initial Activation, then Passive)**

 **Based on make up and costume Skills, this Skill allows you to change what you actually are, or your appearance as a whole. The Skill itself can only have effects that add up to a lesser change, or you can chamge completely into something small. MP Cost Dependant, Warning! Skill Requires Large Amounts of MP. Large changes can result in Mana Exhaustion, and Unconciousness.**

 **Traits:**

 **DETERMINED: You will not stop only move forward. Gain 10% EXP gain.**

 **Gamer: You have a inate knowledge of anything game related, except Dark Souls. Mostly because your a filthy casual compared to other gamers in that game. Also you rage a lot.**

 **#* $: #/#-/$8,#5 #= $#**

And so are the Stats. But I think I will add something completely OP later on. Well later I want to invade Wahammer and Star Wars. Also I want Illya to start facing off against different heroes and villains of all of the different universes but not currently. I still need idea's on what to do next though.


	14. Oh look, Star Wars

After a brief introduction and a farewell I loaded the main teams of Beacon and General James Ironwood onto a Pelican, I told Vincent to send down a few squads of ODST's or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. I designated several positions for the ODST's to land and start searching for injured, survivors, and most importantly of all, great positions to set up a gun position or roadblock. While the Hunters and Ironwood didn't want to leave I simply bound them and sent them to the Epoch Carrier with a armed guard.

I currently had more important issue's to deal with.

 _RRRROOOAAAAARRRR!_

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck- I threw my middle fingers to the sky before jumping into a portal to a destination I really, didn't look at. My only thoughts were 'Fuck!' over and over again. In transition through the portal I just sighed in relief.

 _(Line Break)_

I landed in a slightly modern room, with a bunch of other people around me. I looked around and- Fuck! I knew where I was, "Fuck you ROB! You complete and utter asshole!" I simply gained confused stares from the people around me after that declaration. I landed in the Shadowhunter books, specifically The Dark Artifices. The whole deal with the series was that it had angels and demons and shit. The 'Angel's were a bunch of assholes who you couldn't depend on for help, while demons were... Actually they acted like humans sometimes, at least the intellegent ones did. The Shadowhunters were also called Nelphilim, which were just humans with the blood of Angels mixed in, they killed off the demons which try'd to invade the normal world. There were also tons of species of other races, all of the, branching from demons because they were weird and shit. These include, the Fair Folk, Warlocks, Vampires, and Werewolves as far as I know that is. All 'Normal' humans were completely oblivious to the supernatural around them too. Spectacular.

Now, I was in a room full of Nelphilim. If my ROB senses are tingling, ROB must've been a dick and messed with me. I started patting myself down and noticed peculiar sensation from my back, I reached around to touch whatever it was and stopped. I materialized a mirror and looked at myself. Fuck. That would be the only word that would spilled out of my mouth at this point. I had 2 pairs of _Angel_ wings, and a pair of wolf ears on my head. The fur of the ears themselves were white, with bits of red here and there. I also had jeans and a red T-shirt on. I finished examining myself and deconstructed the mirror I made. I didn't want to be a fucking furry ROB! I groaned in annoyance.

"Hey... um, who are you?" I turned around to see the rest of the people in the room, the person that spoke was none other than Emma Carstairs. Now she was a protaganist so I needed to be extra, extra careful.

I raised a finger for her to be silent, "Can I have a second, I really need to kill something." After saying that, I made 4 hostile Elites from Halo and killed them with a Energy Sword I made. I deconstructed the bodies returning the Mana to me and looked at the Nelphilim. "So... What do you want?". This was currently the second book, in the scene where the Centurions, kind of like a Special Ops Nelphilim, were arguing how the Downworlders, the demon mix people, how they shouldn't be allowed non-restricted.

Thet simpy stared and I examined them, specifically, the Centurions. "So, which one of you is Zara?" One of them raised a hand and I pointed at them, "You and your father are assholes." From my statement she was simply spluttering. I just shrugged and pulled out a sandwhich and chewed on it. Really I didn't need to eat but, I just liked the taste of food. I remembered something, "What's going on?"

All of them were just flabbergasted, a Angel, admittedly a vulgar one, had went through a portal and into their kitchen. While I was apparently expected to smite them or something. I just sighed, opened a portal, and stepped through.

 _(Line Break)_

I stepped onto the floor of the Jedi council room in the Jedi temple in the Star Wars, looking around I thought of the time I was in. The Clone Wars, a time when the Galactic Republic, was fighting another government called the Confederacy of Independant System's or CIS for short. It was called the Clone Wars because clones were used as the soldiers of the Galactic Republic, and the CIS used droids. It was a war that spanned all of the galaxy. I however was going to stop and turn the war in my favor.

I spotted a lightsaber and as soon as I looked at it, it was analyzed and I already had a few ideas for lightsaber's already. I hummed a joyful tune and stepped into a portal, to my next destination.

 _(Line Break)_

I stepped onto a large asteroid away from the planet of Christophsis. The planet reffered to had a battle in 18 days, one where I would make my debut onto the galactic scale. After making a few plans I looked down through my helmet at my intricate armor, I didn't know of course if I still needed air or not so I kept my armor on seeing as it was seeled. I slowly started to devise a plan for the space station integrated into the asteroid. I grinned with plans for a massive space station.

I finished up builing the new space station on the large asteroid which I happily named Solum, which meant lonely in Latin. The station itself was large, having 24 floors, 3 hangar bays, and a integrated Gamer powered, up to building Destroyer shipyard. It had 10 hardlight point-defense cannons, with 1 automated MAC turret, and 2 disintegrater 'missle' turrets. It also had a large Gamer powered fabricator, the fabricator could make anything from tools to vehicles. It also had a reactor powered by inter-dimensional energies. I had basically splurged on the quality of the station though, with the barracks being ultra 'noice' and everything else really fancy. The armor of the station was a Grade A Heavy Promethean metal, my new ship standard armor, and a insane shield generator. When I say insane, the thing had a max shield charge of 5 Executor Class Super Star Destroyers, and it costed 2/3 of the actual station. On the inside for defences, I had turrets, which unfolded from the ceiling or ground, and sensors on everything that wasn't a bathroom or quarters.

I had, however, burned through 5 large Mana potions, which replenished 1,000 MP each. I was deeply satisfied with the results, but with the cost of really valuable items, I actually grimaced when I saw I only had one left, ugh. With that thought in mind I headed to my officer's quarters for ship designing and sleep. Now, when I say ship designing, I mean going all out. I chuckled and got to work after arriving in my new 'sleeping' area.

 _(Line Break)_

I awoke to Window in front of my face and groaned.

 **All HP, MP, Aura Points, and SP/AP restored!**

 **After a long night's sleep you have awoken refreshed and ready for anything!**

 **Gamer updated!**

 **Change log:**

 **EXP is gained from any enemies killed by your faction.**

 **The Force can now be tapped into.**

 **Hidden knowledge can now be tapped into.**

 **The Illyan Empire Aquilla emblem applied to anything made for or by the faction.**

 **Event Activities Added.**

 **Random Encounters Added.**

 **420 Blaze It, Shit Added**

I shooed the message away after reading it and felt all over my back and head. Yep, wings and ears still there, and after looking into the mirror I just used 'Change Form' and got rid of the wings, but kept the ears. I wouldn't want the wings because they weren't very practical, but the ears... They were kinda cute, this is definitely only because they were cute. I mean they weren't practical because while still being 'real' they weren't able to be used because they weren't connected to my nervous system, but really I like them, so that's final. I'm not turning into a furry. Nope... Shit. I headed to the barracks and I made 15 Marine's with hardlight Assault Rifles, and 3 Sergeant's. I also had a Lieutenant co-ordinating everybody to do tasks. The fire controls of the station were automated, and I had the Marine's build guns and vehicles for deployment.

I had the built in shipyard build my new Carrier, the Hivemind-Class Carrier. The Carrier was essentially a Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser with a lot of the weapons and armor replaced with hexagonal holes for fighters. The MAC was replaced with a space for launching Bombers, and I replaced most of the free space inside with armor and shield generators. The armor was actually the new Grade A Heavy Promethean metal, and I had shields which were superior to a Star Destroyers on board. For weapons I had 10 light hardlight flak cannons installed, with 4 Disintegrator 'missle' turrets, and 5 hardlight point-defense turrets. I created a automated system for ships, I called it the SLVE or 'Slave' system. It works in which a ship has several other ships using the SLVE system, 'Enslaved' to it, meaning that the 'Enslaved' ships will be under direct control of the SLVE system of the control ship. Each ship can only control a select amount of ships though. The SLVE controlled everything from point-defense to navigation and scanners. Each ship had a crew of around 1,500 and had a total of 550 fighters. It also had a fabricator that could build the same things as the station, and was powered by The Gamer.

The fighters themselve's were downscaled Phaeton Promethean ships, but I added boosters and shields to each, allowing them to be used as fighters instead of gound attack ships, I call them Praetor's. The SLVE-1 Bomber, is just a Praetor with upgraded shields and Disintegrator 'missles'. The SLVE-2 Intrceptor was a Praetor with upgraded engines and the hardlight guns which were the same as the Wasps, except these ones on the Interceptor tracked the target, they did not however, have any explosive weapons. The SLVE-3 Recon fighters, were Praetor's equipped with the Grade B Heavy Promethean armor and heavy shields, with small hardlight cannons. The SLVE-4 was a regular Praetor, with heavy shields. The fighters, except for the Bombers, will deploy from hexagonal gaps in the armor of the Carrier where they recharge. The Bombers will deploy from where the MAC cannon would be. There are 150 SLVE-1's, 200 SLVE-4's, 150 SLVE-2's, and 50 SLVE-3's.

I also bought 3 shipyards and deployed them next to the sation. I had one shipyard build the Hivemind-Class Carrier. I had the other 2 shipyards build my new Dominator-Class Destroyer. The Destroyer itself looked like a UNSC Destroyer except upscaled a bit with way more guns, and it had the glow-y and shiny-ness of the Promethean stuff. I gave it 10 50mm point-defense guns, 10 hardlight point-defense batteries, 2 Anti-Capital ship MAC's, 1 Corruptor MAC, 48 Archer missle pods, and 2 MAC turrets. The ship itself couldn't deploy things like Pelican's or troops. It has a crew of 10,000. I gave it almost as good shielding as the station, it also has Grade A Heavy Promethean armor.

My most prized creation is the Deathtrap transport. I honestly loved the idea of it. It's literally a box with thruster's attached to it and ramps for atmospheric deployment. It is a base with 4 ramps on the sides, one on each side. It has a capacity of 9,000 Marines, and 1,500 SPARTANS, with a vehicle capacity of 500 of any vehicle. It has several fabricators for building _anything_ needed, and has the same shielding system of the Destroyer, with _better_ armor. The armor is a Grade A Heavy Promethean armor. It is a multilevel base with deployment and ground defense points all over it, sadly I only had a MAC turret for Anti-air/Anti-space defense. The thing so amazing about it was it could land on a planet and act as a base while being able to fly off from any crazy threat. It also had hangars for Pelican and Bomber deployment. It was called 'Deathtrap' because it had basically no ship to ship weapons only the MAC

Oh, and did I mention all of it was also it my Empire's colors. I almost ran around the space station crying in joy.

But my real accomplishment was the new standard SPARTAN melee weapon. I had built a lightsaber that I used as the standard now, and it was amazing. It used a white blade and has exactly the same hilt as the Darksaber lightsaber in Star Wars (If you don't know what it is pls look it up it is cool). Honestly I made a new armor just to accentuate how amazing this lightsaber is. The armor was like the Didact's armor from Halo 4, it could fold and unfold from the user via. neural implant. And was shiny and stuff. The heads up display identified the enemies and friendlies with outlines. The whole armor and system was black boxed however, anytime the friendly inside was killed the weapons and armor go into slipspace and reappear in a friendly armory. The Marines used a new modifed version of the ODST armor with the same metal of their old Promethean metal Marine armor.

I had plans for the future including the supply run of the Republic where The Illyan Empire would make our appearance. But most importantly, I thought of the people I left back on Remnant, all I needed was to get stronger to save them, I needed to be strong enough to lead my Empire through anything. I shook my head before exiting my room through a portal.

 _(Line Break)_

I arrived back on Reach when Six was getting attacked by the force of Elite's this time however I was earlier, when he first engaged the last force sent to kill him. I took a different approach this time however. I made one of the best soldiers that could probably ever be conceived, the Imperial Space Marine. They were walking tanks their armor deflecting all but the harshest weapons, and they were the Emperor's hammer, his might incarnate. I loathed to talk about soldiers as poetic as I just did, I am a practical person. However, they deserve to be thought about that way, after all they did in the Warhammer Universe. I now had 6 of them behind me Bolter's at the ready in a arrow formation.

I looked towards the Sargeant behind me, "Are we close to the designated area?" He simply nodded and I grabbed the copy of Six's armor out of my inventory equipping it. "I need you to keep around me, but away from prying eyes. Got it?" A 'Yes Empress' resounded from them and I bolted towards Six's location.

After a minute I saw Six advancing on a group of Grunts after killing 2 Elite's. I shot the last one after he started slaughtering them, waved him over to me while I was dual wielding Magnum's and killing several Elite's. After killing off the rest of the Elite's and reinforcements Six came over to the pile of corpses I was standing over. "Nice work. Who are you?"

I shrugged, "Your new commanding officer." and with that a needle came out of nowhere and stuck in his neck.

 _(Line Break)_

 _OH! Look another chapter that came out after a long time! You, Ass!_ I know this chapter is incredibly half-assed but. I will have you know I will try to put a new chapter out that is okay and have it in a reasonable time, sounds good? Good. ;3


	15. Ships and Chips

"Did you really have to shoot him after I said that?" I was currently poking a unconscious Six with my foot in the middle of the barren wasteland known as Reach. "It makes it really dramatic."

I opened a portal to Solum and all of us stepped through... With a unconscious Six in my inventory.

 _(Line Break)_

I was currently bored out of my mind with 4 days left until the Republic supply run, when a thought occurred. I could use the past as a staging point for the future, oh my god. Such a brilliant idea, I could go to The Last Jedi or other books and movies in the future. Then I would have a just reason to stab Snoke or Palpatine. Speaking of stabbing I finally built my Lightsaber, it's actually a Lighsaber Pike with cross guard blades to block things, the lighsaber itself is made of Cortosis and inside it's made of a Grade SSS Heavy Promethean Alloy, I kinda splurged, did I mention it had a red blade, with the staff itself being able to retract into a smaller form? Yeeah. I also built a single bladed, white bladed Lightsaber with a curved hilt, all that was special about it was that it had a wolf engraved on each side of the pommel. It was really costly though, now that I think about it...

 **Flashback**

I just finished the touches on my Pike and Single Saber when I finally looked at my Stats.

 **Illya White (Later Customizable, based on appearance)**

 **HP: 2750/2750**

 **MP: 8/3500**

 **SP/AP: 3750/3750**

 **Aura Points: 1200/1200**

 **LVL: 37 EXP: 01.02%**

 **Title: The White**

 **STR: 38 (Plus 15=53) (12)=65**

 **AGI: 39 (Plus 15=54) (12)=66**

 **END: 40 (Plus 15=55)**

 **INT: 36 (Plus 15=51)**

 **WIS: 47 (Plus 15=62)**

 **LUK: 28**

 **HP Regen: 100 Per Minute, MP Regen: 25 Per Minute**

 **Money (Any Currency): 232,482**

 **Points: 5**

I should probably wait for my Mana to recharge... Yeah definitely.

 **Flashback End**

On the topic of personal things I also built my own fighter, well not really built but designed. It looks like Delta 7 or Jedi Starfighter, with a few things sticking out from the reference design, a few of the bit's are silver, but the rest is painted red and white. I had 2 high velocity Hardlight Auto Cannon's, 2 Hardlight tracking Bolt Caster's, 2 highly volatile Hardlight Cannon's, a Nanite cloud Missile, and 2 auto turret's. The auto turret's were positioned where a astromech slot would be but, I put a turret on the top and bottom of the fighter instead, pfft I don't need no astromech! The Nanite cloud deployed by the missile would repair friendly fighters and disable enemy fighters. I didn't want to kill all the enemy pilot's! I could still use them either by mind control, or the use of 'rehabilitation'. Either way I would get more pilot's and more Intel on the enemy.

On the topic of spacecraft I built 2 new types of ships! Yay. I built a Escort Vessel labeled the Knight, with a Hardlight shield projector, and 3 Heavy Hardlight Flak guns, and Grade A Heavy Promethean Armor, this beast of a Anti-Fighter and Defense Vessel really competed with a lot of other designs but this one, won out. With it barely the size of a CR90 Anti-Fighter Corvette, it doesn't look like much, however, it can project a nearly invincible Hardlight shield for around 30 seconds, with the shield being around the size of the front section of one of the carriers. While I would like to fix these to my ships as their primary shields, this thing takes up so much power it wouldn't be entirely practical to have one on board, with it cutting all the power from other systems. The only reason I am able to have one of these on board, is that I have a dedicated reactor to it. If I put a dedicated reactor on any of the other ships they would take far to long, for my liking, to build.

Oh, but this ship isn't the best part. The best part is the 4 Kilometer Battleship. Yes. It is a Battleship, that's 4 Km long. It actually has 2 huge Cannon's, a Medium Cannon, it's 400 Meters long, and a Large Cannon, it's 500 Meters long. The ship itself is called the Vendetta-Class Battleship. With a armament of Grade S Heavy Promethean metal Armor, 100 Archer Missile's, 2 Anti-Capital ship MAC's, 90 50mm Point-Defense Turrets, 90 Hardlight Point-Defense Batteries, a Gravity Well Generator, Binary Laser Point-Defense Turrets, 1 Large Binary Fusion Cannon, 1 Medium Binary Fusion Cannon, and 30 Hardlight Bolt Cannon's, with Advanced shielding. It also comes with a Escort of 100 Broadsword Hardlight Heavy Bomber's. And while yes this is a piece of amazing technology and firepower, it took _8_ _days_ to build. The Broadsword's also need to be crewed by at least 3 people.

So, for now I have 18 Dominator-Class Destroyer's, 40 Knight-Class Escort Vessel's, 8 Hivemind-Class Carrier's, 6 Deathtrap Transports, and 1 Vendetta-Class Battleship. So that's a total of around 209,000 Shiphands and Crew members, 54,000 Marine's, and 9,000 SPARTAN IV's. Like that's a shit ton of fucking guy's, that's around 9 times the amount I took to Remnant.

 _(Line Break)_

However right now I was sitting in my station and facing the most daunting challenge I have yet to face, _paperwork_. I had to bring in a Marine Lieutenant to actually help me.

I sighed and tossed my draft of creation of the different companies, and squad's, etc., on the coffee table in my office. The Lieutenant, whose name has yet to have been given, is going over a draft for protocols and different regulations. I decided to get to know my Lieutenant in boredom. "So... What's your name?"

He looked up and was probably staring at me through the visor of his modified ODST helmet. He looked back down at the draft of something I wrote, "Nicholas Drad." I hmm'd and looked at his helmet. His name is pretty edgy.

A thought popped in my head, "How's the armor holding up?" Of course I hadn't really tested the armor, before I deployed it with the Marine's. However, I knew that it was durable, and practical. I mean it could be really uncomfortable.

He just shrugged, "It's a little wonky in the crotch area but other than that it's fairly comfy and durable. One of our guy's dropped his Binary rifle on his foot and the armored boot, the thing didn't even hurt him." He shrugged again, finishing reading the document. I motioned at the document and he nodded. I simply jumped around the room in happiness.

 _(Line Break)_

Now that the *Shudder* _paperwork_ , is mostly done I can focus on the main aspect of me becoming a Sith. Because, the Sith are way cooler and have better abilities but, I will stay more neutral a Sith. That's mostly because then, I can use more healing and defense Force abilities of the light side of the Force.

Accessing the Force, now that's a entirely different story.

See what I will try now, inside of my incredibly comfortable office with like zero space, is meditate and _try_ to interact with the Force. Now I probably will have several questions of the force when I meet Obi-Wan and Anakin, so... Yeah. If I really want to interact with the Force then I will have to go deep, deep into meditation, so deep that I may find the meaning of life. Maybe. I really don't know.

I sat down on my small bed, I sat cross legged and closed my eye's burrowing deep into my consciousness and mind. I let everything flow and connect, and I reached out towards a energy I possessed. I felt a- No wait, that's Aura. Huh, I guess I have to... Yeah I don't know.

Wait you idiot! It's not on the inside it's the outside. With this "Shocking" revelation, I reached out with my sense's and my mind searching for something, anything really. I furrowed my brow in concentration, and found it. It wasn't what I was expecting though. It ebbed and flowed like a river, but it moved and reacted to my probing and sensing, it almost feel's like it's curious. It was almost like it was feeling me as well, weird.

I stretched and pulled on it affixing it to me, and there it was I was attuned to the force. I opened my eye's and swiped my hand, making the room produce a Hardlight projection showing the time date and current system and security checks. Jesus, three hour's! I really need to get out and do something. I stood up and stretched my joints with a few resounding pop's. I smiled once and got to work on a few little thing's needing to be done.

 _(Line Break)_

I probably need some free time, but I suppose work comes first. I am currently standing on the bridge of the _Relentless_ , the Vendetta-Class Battleship. and currently on the other side of the moon of Christophsis, and I... Well, I suppose I found a way to use the Force to find a way to be useful, sensory meditation. I could predict what was going to and already happening on the battlefield, and react accordingly. And, while I haven't found out the secret behind it, I will in time! In the 3 days I lazed around I actually found a few other useful tricks of the Force. I actually gained...

 **Force Mastery:** **LVL 6: (Passive)**

 _ **In the beginning there was the Force, now, we are the servant's of it. It bind's and breaks us. But, in time, those who understand it have the chain's of mortal's broken. And the Force set's them free.**_

 **6th Sense Added**

 **Precognition Added**

 **Force Sensitivity Added**

 **Force Enhancement:** **LVL 7: (Passive)**

 **Allows the ability to reinforce or enhance your senses, strength, and stamina using the Force. SP/AP Cost 5/Min**

 **Enhancements and Reinforcements:**

 **Force Strength Plus 50% to STR Stat**

 **Mine Enhancement Plus 30% to INT Stat**

 **Force Stamina Plus 35% to END Stat**

 **Force Agility Plus 40% to AGI Stat**

 **Force Crush: LVL 3: (Passive)**

 **Allows the ability to crush anything using the Force. SP/AP 100/Target**

 **Force Pull:** **LVL 4: (Passive)**

 **Allows the ability to pull anything to you, whether it be a person or object. SP/AP 75/Target**

 **Dark Side Force Sensitivity: LVL MAX: (Passive)**

 **Feats of immeasurable power are easier to achieve when using your emotions. ? A heavy Dark Side Force Aura is projected.**

Mmm... Delicious Skills. Ooh, I like the flavor text. Hey ROB where is more of that?

 **You know... I'll work on it. I did it 'cause I felt a little more inspired. But I'll try.**

Cool. Okay... But right now I need to focus on the situation at hand, giving out order's.

"Empress, Republic forces have arrived in system. Order's?" I looked toward the Admiral and a he pointed to a hologram of the large amount of force's that are blockading Christophsis, and Skywalker's approaching "fleet". I nodded thinking.

I nodded again, and turned to the Admiral, "Admiral, I want 13 Destroyer's and their escort's in arrow formation in front of us, and the final five Destroyer's and their escort's behind us. I want the 8 Carrier's inside the formation with us. The Transports stay here behind the moon." I looked to the hologram again and shook my head. "I also want to attack on my order's after he engages Trench." he gave a affirmative and barked orders to relay the orders to the fleet. I simply smiled and waited.

Unsurprisingly, Skywalker immediately attacked and surprisingly he held... For 5 minutes, I just face palmed at his incompetence. Really? He took 3 Venator's and expected to breach a blockade of 30 assorted vessels, ranging from small Frigates to large Heavy Cruiser's. I just shook my head and relayed the order to move in front of Skywalker's fleet and destroy the Separatist's.

I also told the Admiral to Slipspace in front of them. I looked out through the bridge to see all of the other 26 large Vessels with their escorts, entering Slipspace portal's to the front of Skywalker's "fleet" and their we were.

I turned back to the Admiral "Admiral, give the order to fire." He relayed the order to the rest of the fleet. All at once 54 MAC rounds and 2 Binary Canon Beam's streaked from their barrel's. The 2 Beam's of energy smacked into Trench's lead ship and it's shields failed, making the Beam's ultimately cut it in half. The other MAC round's cut into the CIS fleet, and all but 12 smaller ships survived. All of them returned fire and tried to start flying away.

A volley of Point-Defense and regular Hardlight Canon fire tore the rest apart.

A score of fighter's swung past the bridge and I smiled as I left to prep my fighter. I jogged down the hall to the nearest SPARTAN II Bunk's, and grabbed 2 squad's of nine and told them to get a Pelican each. I jogged to my room in the officer's quarters and changed into a red and white frilly skirt, white long sleeve T-shirt, and white scarf. The scarf covered my neck with the 2 ends coming over my back, I kept my lightsaber's on the inside of my skirt. The pike is compacted into a smaller lightsaber on my right, while the single bladed is on my left. I left my room with 2 squad's of heavily armed SPARTAN's flanking me.

I pointed to entrance to the hangar bay and turned to the SPARTAN's, "I need a Pelican for each squad, I will be flying in my fighter." They just nodded and jogged into the hangar bay. I walked in after them and hopped in my fighter, readying it. Honestly, the only thing I had to do was hit a button and it was ready to go. The actual control's of the fighter were simple, I had throttle and a flight stick, with another button for auto landing.

I opened a channel for the other 2 squad's, "Everyone ready to go?" All I got was a 'Yes Empress' I really need to to teach these guy's to lighten up. I lead the 2 Pelican's out of the hanger and into open space with my fighter. I also switched from my secure channel to an open one, "Admiral Yularen, General Skywalker, I believe a discussion is in order, I also humbly ask for you to open your hanger for a more face to face chat." I put a bit of careful dryness into that. Also Obi-Wan should be arriving soon.

While I absolutely adore the idea of simply wiping the Jedi off the face of the galaxy, I really can't do that right now. At least... Not without angering the Republic. When I said I preferred the Sith to other people they ask me. Why? Why, is the Republic so corrupt? Why, is do the Jedi do things generally worse than Sith during times of war? I have answers to these, but I never thought I would want to have to explain choice and free will, at least, not to a _Jedi_ that is.

I opened a secure channel and told the SPARTAN II's to land in whatever open hangar bay Skywalker told them too. I sat in the cockpit and watched as they descended in the Venator's central hangar. Although, I probably needed a weapon, I pondered this thought for minute and came up with something suitable. I took a look at my inventory and cringed, there was a lot of clutter but I had no idea why. I mean I still had that Jackal shield from when I first got Six... Ugh now I- Wait I can use this. I took a look at it and pulled it out of my inventory deactivating it, I shrugged and put it on my back it could be useful. I also pulled my modified Boltshot out of my inventory, it's eerily blood red glow made the cockpit a violent red. I tinkered around with this before and the results were decent compared to what I had in mind. Of course, I want a tank busting, high velocity, automatic hardlight pistol.

What I got out of the ordeal was entirely different, it was semi-automatic, and fired a slow moving bolt of hardlight. The only thing that was similar was that fired a projectile so powerful that it basically incinerated anything it touched, and still kept going. I smiled a psychotic smile and equipped it through my inventory, somehow attached to my thigh. I sighed and put on a face of neutrality, time to get serious.


	16. The Neutral Grey

After landing in the middle of the hangar of the Venator. I opened my cockpit to find a hangar filled with kneeling Clonetrooper's, makeshift defenses littered around, and the 18 SPARTAN's securing the hangar with a angry Skywalker farther away lightsaber drawn with several Clones in a line in front of him ready to fire.

I sighed in absolute frustration at scene around me, I resisted the urge to face palm. I huffed and looked to the Sergeant, signified with red stripes contrasting with his black armor. "What did you do?"

He looked towards me, "We secured the area." I groaned. His visor couldn't show any expression so I would think his would be one of curiosity.

I shook my head and scowled to display my displeasure, I go, "This was supposed to be a negotiation, not a hostage situation!" I groaned again, I figure I would do a lot of that now. Oh god this is going to suck. He simply tilted his head, as to indicate a question and I calmed a bit, "Look go grab Skywalker and bring him to me, please?" He nodded and walked off towards Skywalker, noticed a screen popped up to my right.

 **EXP Gained: 4 x 5,478 x 7 + 28,000 (Estimated)**

 **Total EXP: 181,384 EXP**

 **You Killed Tons of Shit, Good Job!**

 **Level Up (x1)**

Why did you notify me now? Of course I would have wished for my resident God to witness my _amazing_ victory. Also, those dead droids count as kills right? So... That means, they.. have... loot... Oh. My. Fucking. God! There's probably like 1,000 potions sitting out there, holy shit! I can refill my stash and then some! Of course I should probably distribute some the infirmaries of the various ship's of the renamed fleet dubbed _Rubrum_ , it means red in latin, but you know I would have a pretty hearty stash even after that. Huh, I could build another space station, it would be for research and developement though... I don't know, I'll probably sleep on it.

Also, those 5 skill point's could be useful- I jumped when I heard a cough, to my left and I realized I had sunken back into the cockpit of my fighter. I peeked over the side to see a very irritated Skywalker with a twitching brow, and the Sergeant I sent to get him. I slouched back down, I could do this, I could fix this mess!

I got up and slid down the edge of my fighter to Skywalker, I looked up at him and looked at myself. "Ha!" I was absurdly small compared to everyone else now that I thought about it. I kept laughing even harder now... "AhahahahAHAHAHAHAHA **AHAHAHAHAHA!"** I finished, and I was chuckling to myself and everyone in the hangar was staring at me. "Sorry, sorry." I snorted ending and coughed, "I just realized how small I am compared to everyone." Skywalker raised a brow and somehow I could somehow feel everyone else doing the same.

I chuckled shyly and looked towards Skywalker, "Can we start over?" I let out a breathe and closed my eyes. I really didn't want this to turn to a bloodbath.

I stood there and thought for maybe a second I would have to kill all them, and _I was fine with that_. I shouldn't think that, I know I shouldn't, but it would be the best course of action. Then, Skywalker did something I didn't expect. "Okay." He said. My breathe caught in my throat, before I would have sobbed in relief, now, I could only sigh.

I looked at him and smiled anxiously, "Thank you... So much." I shook my head and beckoned him forwards a bit. "Look, I don't want to fight you so can we go to a private room on the Venator?" I tilted my head towards all of the soldiers, "Without them of course." I looked into his eyes and saw understanding. But he also narrowed them and beckoned me to follow him as he started walking. He wasn't talking, that wasn't good, that meant he was focused and thinking about something. I have no doubt however that he was thinking about my alignment with the dark side. Of course half the things I would say wouldn't be the truth, but I wanted to at least give him some advice.

 _(Line Break)_

He lead me to a plain looking room, and went in. I stopped before going in, I could swear I could feel a tingling at the back of my head. I just grinned and went in anyway.

I stepped in and Skywalker turned around, he looked at me a second before speaking, "What do you want?"

I smiled, "I wanted to talk to _you_." Of course that's not the only reason but it was one. "I wanted to talk to you from your view as the chosen one," I gave him a sidelong look, "And what your prophesy actually means." I leveled my eyes at him, ready for his inevitable questions.

He asked something I wasn't thinking of considering the situation. "Why not just kill us? Why do you just want to talk to me?"

I tilted my head a bit emphasizing my eyes a small amount, "You are very important Skywalker. Of course you have only ever looked at things through a Jedi's perspective, so wouldn't it be nice for me to enlighten you in your place in the universe?" I smiled cruelly before I brought the hammer on him, "What does it mean to have absolute balance in the force?" His eyes clouded in thought for a second before shining in recognition. I, of course wasn't going to let him. "It means Skywalker that there is no light and dark, only the force. You, have been taught that balance is absolute light and purity. That..." I drawled, "Is simply impossible. If their is light, there will always be darkness and vice versa. That means that your precious Jedi counsel's goal is unattainable. True balance is when the light and dark are at a stalemate, when neither are greater than each other, when light and dark can be at piece with each other." I looked at him again and found him frowning at the ground in thought. I started in a softer tone, "Anakin, you know what it means, but you can stop it. You can completely ignore this prophecy, it doesn't own you. Look I want to give you a gift, it's something practical really."

He looked at me with his brow's furrowed, "Really, what?"

I took his arm and felt for my aura, I fed it pushed it around him and pulled on his empty space where his aura should have been. He shimmered for a second after I stopped and glowed a ethereal blue. I smiled and shook my head, "Just out of curiosity, what color was my glow."

He tilted his head before speaking. "It was grey, why?" I shook my head not answering the question. Of course it was, I had no real dedication for good or bad, so the only real color for me would be the neutral grey.

I breathed out of my nostrils and tilted my head slightly, "I gave you something call Aura. It acts as a forcefield for the body and is only powered by you. Aura, gives you a unique ability called a Semblance. In time you'll find your Semblance, but for now I'll be leaving." I left him there with his thoughts in that blank room, well I left before he could properly form a sentence.

 _(Line Break)_

I entered the hangar to find the SPARTAN's and Clonetroopers just... sitting around and talking. Huh, I expected to come back to a firefight or something. I yelled over to the SPARTAN's, "Mount up everyone! We're going home!" They said their goodbyes and got their Pelican's. I simply walked up to my fighter and got in. I sighed after leaving the hangar with the 2 Pelican's in tow. Well, that's one objective ticked off my list.

 _Chapter End_

First off, I know this chapter is short. That... Is because I have something very special for the next chapter. Also, I was able to finally get this in on time. Yay! I'm already almost done with the next chapter so I may actually get it out today. Peace! Wulfess :3


	17. The Note for Rewrite, Again

My problem used to be that I was extremely lazy when writing. I had a lot of ideas I thought of as good and decided to get them down as fast as possible to get to the next one. Actually looking back on in it now my initial drafts, I suppose you could call them that, were better than anything I had after I made changes to them. I don't know if it was how indecisive I was or that my thoughts tend to drift a lot, but I always looked at something as if it was just _wrong,_ so I went through them over and over again changing things that didn't need to be changed.

I want to at least start over and actually change my goal with this story. Which in the beginning was me trying to make the character as OP as possible, which I suppose I did. I just wasn't satisfied with it I guess. Now I guess I'll have to find that out won't I.

My whole take away from this now is to actually focus on a goal, on what I want to do.

What I want to say is I made a mistake with this, and now I'm going to keep it up as a reminder. So, when I finally get to it I want to make this into something I can be a little bit proud of and satisfied with.


End file.
